La Casa Embrujada
by NowhereGirlKirkland
Summary: Alfred no conocía la palabra miedo. Y ahora cuando un no vivo le lleve a su mundo esa palabra con significado le pasará por la mente, pero ama más a ese ser de lo que cree, e irá al mismo infierno por el, no importa todo lo que deba pasar. Inclusive si eso es sacrificarse a si mismo UsUK, Franadá.
1. Chapter 1

Aclaración: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, Lastima que si fueran míos… Usa & UK ya tendrían hijos. También quiero Aclarar que usaré los nombres humanos y no los de países por el hecho de que me es más divertido así.

Advertencia: Por el momento. Nada… Disfruten.

Dedicatoria: a todos los que lean este lastimero y horroroso fic!

Hola. Este es mi primer Fic de Hetalia… ¡enserio!, y mi primer fic aquí. ¡Es un placer espero este loco fic abarrotado de tonterías les guste!

* * *

Prologo…

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaban en ese restaurante. El rubio de ojos azules enmarcados con unos lentes de cuadro, y curioso mechón antigravedad, se estaba aburriendo su hermano gemelo, igual que el rubio, con lentes pero de ojos color lila y su mechón echo un pequeño rulo que se dirigía al suelo aun estaba dándole los últimos sorbos a su soda. Bufó, hacia como veinte minutos que había dicho, que llegaría pero nada, se reacomodo como por tercera vez en la hora que llevaban ahí.  
-Ahí esta—comento su hermano, seguido por la mirada asesina del rubio, quien vio entrar al novio de su querido gemelo, bufo por quinta vez, y el pequeño [por cinco minutos] siguió habando—pensé que no ibas a llegar Francis, Alfred comenzaba a ponerse molesto—comento en tono bajo y en el oído del galo, quien solo emitió una risilla.  
-Ah… Alfred, perdona, los clientes del café, como turistas que eran estaban interesados en la historia de la mansión de enfrente—comento muy contento el rubio mayor de los tres con ese acento francés que al de rizo antigravedad le desagradaba. El galo emitió otra pequeña risa, cortesía de la cara de enfado que tenía el americano—Oh, vamos no te pongas así… sabes que esa mansión donde vive un "algo" es demasiado famosa por estos lugares… y mucho más ahora que es casi la época de Halloween—era cierto, esa época estaba muy cerca, por lo cual los rumores de aquella casa eran aun más y más comentados por la gente que vivía y quienes no en la cuidad. Pero eso era lo que atraía clientes en el negocio de Francis—  
-¿Y?... ¿Qué tiene?—pregunto dando un sorbo al poco de la soda que aun le quedaba, ese tema no le era interesante para nada, le era demasiado aburrido, había escuchado miles de historias acerca de ese lugar—  
-¿Que tal si hacemos una apuesta mi querido Alfred?—pregunto mostrando interés del mas malo que puede haber, concluyo con una mirada hacia el menor de los tres—Mattie… no digas nada—había adivinado la reacción del menor  
-Suena bien, ¿cual es la apuesta… man?—respondió, interesado en la propuesta del galo, si estaba decidido a ganar—  
-Bien la apuesta consta de que… tienes que ir, con dos testigos, sin contar a Matthew, y grabar con una cámara todo el lugar el 31 de Octubre, si no hay nada ganas, y será gratis todo lo que quieras en la cafetería por un mes, si gano… serás mi mesero por todo un mes, en las noches—concluyo el francés, Alfred lo pensó un poco, si perdía debía ir en las noches, Oh… había visto a los meseros de noche en el local de Francis, vestían solo el maldito delantal con cola y orejas, era pervertido. Pero ver al francés, tragarse el maldito orgullo pudo más—  
-Acepto—con eso cerró su trato con el mismo demonio pervertido de Francis—

Después de ese mal momento y la apuesta de Francis, al llegar a casa el y Matthew comenzaron a charlar acerca del asunto, era mas que obvio que el menor de los gemelos decía que no debió haber aceptado el trato de su propio novio.  
-Matt, hey… escucha, ese hero puede con todo. Francis va a comerse su orgullo y ¡tendremos todo gratis en la cafetería mas famosa de la cuidad!, ¿no es grandioso?—comento el mayor de ambos con una sonrisa, en verdad estaba disfrutando eso—  
-Dirás TU—recalco lo ultimo el canadiense—por que en lo que a mi respecta, yo no estoy incluido en la apuesta, ni como testigo—su rostro se volvió preocupación, su hermano no estaba tomando en cuenta la historia de aquel lugar— ¿has escuchado las historias que cuentan alrededor de ese lugar no es así?—  
-Si, dicen que vive una extraña criatura ahí—comento como si nada Alfred— ¿que hay con eso?—  
-No Alfred, la verdadera historia—respondió el menor, su rostro denotaba preocupación y horror—"Hace mucho tiempo en esta cuidad, una joven familia vivía…, muchos de los colonizadores creían que las familias de aquí, hacían brujerías, comenzando por los pobladores del lado este. Incriminaban a las jóvenes quienes no tenían pareja aun, de brujas… y las quemaban. Se dice que hubo una que… tuvo un pequeño hijo de padre desconocido. Ese niño no salía nunca de casa, jamás andaba en las calles de día; dicen que poco después de que el cumplió los diez, su madre murió—tomo un poco más de aire, Alfred le veía como si no tuviese mucha importancia—según los pobladores de aquella época, el pequeño niño la había matado, su alma vagaba por la casa y el niño teniendo la edad de once, se suicido. Lo extraño es que… cada persona, o familia que habitaba la casa del apellido perdido, moría a los once días de entrar en ella. Nadie nunca se salvó. Es por eso que nadie entra a esa casa—Ahora estaba aterrado, pero Matthew aun no llegaba a la peor parte—todos ellos… fueron totalmente descuartizados y drenados."  
Ahí fue cuando quiso darse un balazo en la cien, esa historia era peor de la versión que le habían contado, era horrible… ¿drenados y descuartizados?, que mierda había pasado en esa casa. Esa era la cosa más intrigante que había escuchado. Y ahora quería verlo con sus propios ojos. Cuando su gemelo dejo la habitación por ir a ver a su gato, quien ya pedía de comer, alzo el teléfono, llamo a un compañero, este y su novio se reunirían con el, 31 de octubre, 11:30 de la noche, a esa hora habían quedado, y ahora no podía dar marcha atrás.


	2. Welcome to My World

Bueno, Espero... Espero que salga bien, aun no me acostumbro a Subir Fics aqui. Espero acostumbrarme pronto para poder subir otro que tengo en mente.

* * *

**_Capitulo 1_**  
**_Welcome To my World_**.

_31 de octubre_  
_Hora: 11:30 de la noche_.  
Había un poco de frío, su aliento se marcaba un poco cada que exhalaba, había estado frente a la casa junto con un chico asiático, de nombre Yao y su pareja, un ruso mas alto que el [y por muy poco] de sonrisa tétrica de nombre Iván.  
Quiso decir que quería dar marcha atrás a la maldita apuesta pero no conforme con solo los testigos y la cámara, el mismo Francis estaba parado en la puerta del local. Esperando a que el americano entrase, volvió a exhalar para calmarse, es cierto le daban miedo pero solo un poco. Con una seña de la cabeza para entrar, así lo hicieron. Encendió su linterna, estaba demasiado oscuro para su gusto, los otros dos le siguieron.

-¿No crees que… es demasiado tenebroso-aru?—comento el chino, claro, el si había ido pero era por que su pareja, el ruso le había llevado a rastras a la casa—Iván quiero irme… no sabes que cuentan de este lugar… -comenzó a quejarse, tenia demasiado miedo—  
-No seas tonto Yao, nada de eso es cierto—ese había sido el americano, quería callar a Yao, pues parecía que el mismo asiático decía su estado de animo—  
-yo estoy aquí—respondió el de ojos violetas, y sonrisa tétrica—  
-I-Iván quita esa sonrisa m-me da miedo-aru –el chino se sintió a si mismo temblar, y luego los ojos de Alfred se posaron en el— ¿que?

El lugar se sentía frío, llegaron al corazón de la casa, en las paredes estaban colgadas fotos antiguas en una de ellas, un joven cuyos ojos verdes eran hermosos, sus cejas gruesas y su piel blanca. En otra una señora, se veía joven, y sobretodo habían rastros de sangre en lo que parecía ser el marco de la foto. En el piso de arriba se escucho como algo caía, eso puso en alerta a los jóvenes, Yao se abrazo a Iván fuertemente mientras este sonreía y le daba palmadas en la espalda, Alfred quiso gritar como toda una niñita pero se contuvo.

-Puedo preguntar… ¿que hacen en mi casa?—esa voz había salido de la nada, los tres voltearon a verle, había alguien ahí… su mirada esmeraldina se había encendido, y sus cejas estaban fruncidas— ¿entonces?—

Los jóvenes corrieron, al menos dos de ellos, Alfred se quedo. Estaba mirando asombrado y desconcertado esos atrayentes ojos, sus manos, el hecho de que volaba, eso era algo.

-¿Tienes miedo humano?—la voz templada y aterciopelada lo saco de su ensoñación haciendo que el joven diera unos cuantos pasos atrás cuando se dio cuenta que el extraño estaba a unos pocos pasos—repito… ¿tienes miedo _humano_?—recalco la palabra—

-¿Q-que eres?—logro articular entre su miedo, no esperen miedo no Alfred Foster Jones no le tenía miedo a algo o alguien. Lo tomo con la cámara, y luego habló— ¿Quien eres? ¿Cómo te llamas?—comenzó el bombardeo de preguntas mientras se acercaba, no entendía por que lo hacia. Hasta que lo toco.

En otro lugar, cuando los chicos salieron despavoridos [Bueno solo Yao, Iván solo corrió para ver si su pareja estaba bien] entraron a la cafetería de Francis, quien en ese momento estaba tomando algo parecido a una botella de vino. Entraron al lugar [exactamente Yao] corriendo y gritando acerca de que habían estado en la mansión de enfrente, había alguien ahí, flotaba y había aparecido después de un chirrido horrible. Francis diviso que Alfred no estaba, se había quedado.

-Francis… ¿que aremos?, Alfred sigue ahí… y es malo dejarlo con eso—no sabia si era humano o lo fue, o era una criatura, Iván sonrío pensando en que, su "amigo" ya debía andar en el otro mundo. O peor su alma debía andar penando como aquella otra—

-no creo que sea nada, por el momento solo esperar a que salga de aquel lugar—con su vista se fijo hasta donde estaba Alfred, sería una noche larga—

Regresando con Alfred. Se acerco lo mas que pudo pero enseguida el otro joven se removió, para que no lo tocase. Un sonido chirriante proveniente de otra habitación espantó al joven, era una mezcla de un golpe con el grito de una mujer… el de ojos esmeralda simplemente suspiro.

-¿quieres saber mi nombre?—comentó muy a su pesar, el menor lo miro sorprendido aun estaba un poco en shock por el sonido anterior, haciendo que la pregunta de "¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?" rondara en su cabeza. El otro negó con la cabeza—Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland—comento en voz baja, como si no quisiera que alguien o algo despertará—tu nombre… humano—pidió, mas en una orden

-Alfred Jones—contesto con un hilo de voz, no le agradaba mucho estar ahí y solo. Pero ese chico irradiaba paz, entonces ¿era un alma en pena?—

-No… no soy un alma en pena Foster—se alarmó. El eso, conocía su segundo nombre, y ¡sabia lo que había pensado!, era un encuentro cercano del tercer tipo… o tal vez del cuarto. Como sea—puedo ver tu nombre sobre tu cabeza, y eso es lo que todos piensan cuando me ven –comento muy desganado el tema—

¿Qué diablos? Podía ver su nombre… ¿era un shinigami como en los animes japoneses?, se acerco un poco más, Arthur simplemente lo miro, sus ojos centellaron por unos segundos, un brillo extrañamente esmeralda acompañado de una luz extraña y que la linterna del Americano se apagase. El extraño comenzó a moverse entre las sombras, saliendo de la casa, seguido por el menor, no quería quedarse ahí… cuando salio de la mansión se dio cuenta de que había algo mal; las casas estaban en un estado deplorable, quemadas, otras derrumbadas, no había gente por las calles, solo ellos… se escuchaban los sonidos de pasos.

-Donde estamos… Arthur—pregunto el de ojos azules, y el de cabellos revueltos poso su vista en el. Tardo unos segundos en contestar exactamente lo que el americano quería escuchar

-Bienvenido Alfred Foster Jones… este es mi mundo—comentó Arthur mientras seguía caminando, Alfred ya no quería seguirlo, miro a todos lados, le daba escalofríos ese lugar

-llévame a casa—pidió, el otro no se sobresalto por la petición que el joven americano llevaba acabo, con toda la paciencia y elegancia que tenía [si, por que ser un humano/cosa no le quitaba lo elegante] para proseguir y posar una mano cubierta por un guante en su cabeza—no te he respondido la pregunta de hace un rato—comenzó—soy un no-vivo… estoy entre el mundo de los muertos que es el infierno, y el de los vivos, que es de donde vienes… mi hogar es este. No tiene nombre, la tierra del Kodoku*, pero crecí en la tierra de los vivos—termino su pequeña historia y llego al punto—te llevare a tu "casa"—el brillo de nuevo, pero estas adjuntas a unas ganas de vomitar.

Eran como las tres de la mañana, el Café de Francis había cerrado hacia dos horas, y el se levantaba apenas de la habitación principal de la mansión, suspiro, le dolía la espalda, miro a todos lados, la foto del pequeño, la tomo y la metió a su bolsillo. Estaba apunto de irse cuando escucho un susurro.

-un gusto… Alfred— Bastante escalofriante, era la voz aterciopelada de ese muchacho de gruesas cejas

Salio de aquel lugar con cámara en mano, ahí estaban en la entrada del café los tres muchachos, Francis, Yao [quien parecía nervioso] e Iván que tenia esa siempre tétrica sonrisa. Se acerco lentamente a ellos, y ellos le miraban sorprendidos, comenzaron el interrogatorio con la pregunta clave, "¿lo grabaste todo?" el había asentido con la cabeza, pero al buscar la grabación luego de ese chirrido estruendoso que hizo correr a Wang & Braginski, la pantalla quedaba negra. Completamente, y luego el sonido de la mujer, y un susurro al final, "un gusto, Alfred" eso era todo. Francis le miro con alegría, tenia un nuevo mesero, Alfred se lamento a si mismo, tendría que usar ese horrible y pervertido traje. Antes de irse, miro a la casa, desde la ventana puso apreciar la sombra de Arthur, sonrío preocupado par sus adentros.

Arthur por otra parte, no parecía sonreír desde la ventana, más bien preocupado, si lo estaba, esperaba que ese chico no volviera a su casa en mucho tiempo.

-¿Preocupado Arthur?—pregunto una voz a sus espaldas, era más que obvio que lo estaba, decidió voltearse para encontrarse cara a cara con la voz—sabes bien que no podrá hacer mucho de todos modos, esa prisión te la ganaste, a puño. Te lo recuerdo, y ahora vives entre dos mundos, que vida la tuya ha de ser horrible—Itzel salio de donde estaba, sus ojos cafés junto con su piel morena y su cabello negro se balanceaban mientras caminaba

-no deberías estar con tu hermano?—pregunto tajante, no era que le molestará la presencia de la chica, que pasaba almas par renacer, si no el comentario, ese joven era diferente lo había visto en sus ojos quizá era lo que necesitaba.

Llego a casa, saco la foto de sus ropas y la colocó en su buró, la miro unos minutos antes de suspirar pesadamente, hasta que el cansancio llego a su cuerpo y termino durmiéndose.

* * *

Bien, espero me haya quedado bien. No se como rayos estoy haciendo esto por que casi no tengo inspiracon ultimamente.

Gracias por leer :) y dejar Reeso... ._.


	3. Asphyxia

Geez!, perdon perdon!... ultimamente, mi compu no sirve y estoy en la computadora de mi hermanita... me cuesta mucho trabajo, aveces estoy en el psvita leyendo pero me da por publicar y es una eternidad la que me paso escribiendo. asì que perdon, subire capitulo cada que pueda & tambien, espero mi compu se arregle. sin mas demora el siguiente capitulo este es puente, de aqui en adelante espero que les guste.

* * *

_**Asphyxia**_

Los sueños, aquellos sueños que no lo dejaban en paz desde que había visitado la casa, esos que intentaba evitar a toda costa. Esos sueños que parecían reales, en donde el protagonista de la historia era Arthur. Todos comenzaban con él, recorriendo las calles de lo que parecía el viejo pueblo, con algunas casas quemadas, muros dañados entre otras cosas sin gran relevancia… hasta que se escuchan gritos, las luces parpadeaban, y el miraba como todas las calles comenzaban a romperse, las casas a des hacerse y la pintura de estas a arrancarse, quedando un mundo totalmente paralelo a lo que hubiese visto antes, sus orbes azules miraban a todos lados, los gritos seguían se hacían más fuertes, hasta que lo veía, a Arthur en la oscuridad, llorando, un niño corriendo, y a alguien tras el que lo asfixiaba hasta matarlo, una y otra vez.

-¡Arthur!—el pequeño pasaba con una mirada, el también era arrastrado—espera…

Sobresaltado despertó, mirando el reloj, eran las cinco de la mañana, se tomo de la cabeza, estaba sudando, suspiro, era el mismo sueño de hacia unas semanas atrás, ¿Qué es lo que pasaba?... miro al buro donde estaba la foto, había cambiado… ¡ ¿Cómo es que aquella foto había cambiado?! No se lo explicaba ahora mostraba a un chico, y lo que parecía ser su hermano mayor o padre junto a él, vistiendo un taje, la misma fotografía estaba desgastada y ambos estaban serios. Bufó no había mucho que hacerle, se dispuso a simplemente devolverse a la cama a seguir durmiendo, pero otra vez las pesadillas le atacaban.

Ese pequeño, el mismo de la foto estaba paseándose por la calle, sin nadie que estuviese con él, ¿Dónde están sus hermanos?, o sea quien sea ¿qué le cuidaba?, decidió seguirlo el pequeño parecía no notarlo. Esas luces parpadeantes de nuevo, esos gritos, esos gritos de mujer.

Otra vez esa oscuridad que invadía cada parte del pequeño pueblo, la pintura desgarrándose, dio unos cuantos pasos para atrás, esa pesadilla, de nuevo. Miro a todos lados, en busca de protección, y el niño… estaba caminando hacia la oscuridad, quería ir tras el pequeño pero nada… y lo vio. Arthur llorando abriendo sus orbes para que se apagasen.

Se levanto con miedo. Sabía que ya no volvería a dormir, se desperezo y bajo a desayunar.

-Alfred… ¿te encuentras bien?—pregunto Matthew desayunando sus panckakes—te ves cansado y –

-Ah estoy bien… Matt—le había interrumpido el mayor con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro, si el pobre Matthew supiera que su hermano no estaba para nada bien—ah panckakes!... gracias—dijo desayunando.

La mañana paso desapercibida por ambos, siendo que el mayor se la paso tratando de dormir sin éxito, para luego jugar videojuegos, era claro que estar de vacaciones le dejaba mucho tiempo libre. Miro el reloj, eran las seis y media, su turno comenzaba a las siete en la cafetería del demonio pervertido francés de Francis, tomo una ducha y se fue, como siempre con todo el dolor de su alma se puso ese atuendo que mostraba mucho más de lo que debía mostrar, comenzó su turno.

A las dos horas, un joven rubio, un albino y lo que parecía ser un danés entraron a la cafetería llevándose la sorpresa de ver a Alfred vestido de mesero enseñando el trasero cada que se daba la vuelta y a las chicas embobadas mirándole. Comenzaron a reír.

-¡Alfred! ¿Trabajando en lugares como estos?! Kesesese~-rio el albino de ojos rojos-

-Oh vamos Gilbert—Alfred reacciono a la risa y se dio media vuelta, ahí estaban Ludwig, Gilbert y Matías, sus amigos- Fue Francis, ese pervertido mal nacido—contesto entre dientes, capaz y que si lo escuchaba el francés le haría andar en traje de Adán por la cafetería dos semanas—

La plática se dio, comenzaron a hablar acerca de lo que habían hecho y de la apuesta ocurrida con el francés, ya o quedaban clientes y a la una de la mañana los tres chicos tomaron caminos diferentes al del americano. Este último estaba caminando por las calles sintiendo un poco de frio, sintió su celular vibrar, era un mensaje, no tenía ni nombre "_cuídate_" eso era todo, ¿quién cojones lo pudo haber enviado?, metió su celular al bolsillo, y alzo la vista.

Lo que estaba ante él era algo sin nombre, era el cuerpo de una mujer, con varios torsos unidos, no tenía cara, tenia brazos por todas partes y lo peor de todo era que parecía retorcerse como cuando le cortan el aire a uno. Dio ligeros pasos hacia atrás notando que la criatura se acercaba, un grito brutal, como si fuese una mujer intentando avisar algo retumbo en sus oídos y luego salió corriendo.

Corrió hacia la cafetería que para su desgracia estaba cerrada, ese moustro estaba detrás de el, a unos cuantos metros, paso su vista desesperado, y encontró la puerta, la mansión, corrió hacia ella la abrió y cerró al instante, su frente topo con la puerta y suspiro, no sabía que era esa cosa y por qué le perseguía, pero ahí estaba a salvo… o eso pensaba el americano. Giro, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, la casa de Arthur… lo había llevado directamente a esa maldita dimensión de mierda, aquella que había visto en sus sueños, camino con pasos lentos hacia dentro, quería pensar que se había quedado dormido y listo, su pesadilla terminaría. Grata fue su sorpresa al ver a un pequeño de cabellos rubios, cejas pobladas y ojos jade, vestido con un chaleco una camisa de manga larga bajo este, y pantalones cortos con zapatos y calcetines largos pasar.

-He… ¡espera!—Grito el ojiazul sin ser escuchado por el niño, corrió en su dirección hasta que lo alcanzo, lo tomo por el brazo cosa que enfado y asusto al pequeño—

-¡S-Suéltame!—Grito asustado—¡Auxilio… mami!

-Espera no te are daño—comento el ojiazul, el pequeño parecía calmarse ante la situación— ¿qué haces en un lugar peligroso como este?, podría pasarte algo…

-Busco a mi mama…-comento serio el chico, frunció sus cejas gruesas—no sé donde esta mum, y quiero encontrarla—

-Oh tu mamá, ya veo, ¡te ayudo!-claro el era un héroe, ayudaría a todos, y más si es un niño, comenzó a ver al infante, lo había visto de algún lado, pero no sabía dónde—

-G-g-gracias—logro articular con dificultad el pequeño, no sabía por dónde comenzar la búsqueda de su amada madre, miro al mayor y corrió—

El americano le siguió sin mucho éxito, perdiéndolo en el camino, ese chiquillo lo había dejado solo… volteo, ahí estaba un radio, parecía estar roto, puesto que no funcionaba. Lo dejo y siguió su camino. Comenzó a escuchar los gritos, esos odiosos y horribles gritos.


	4. Dear Mother

Awe~ perdonenme, en serio. me ha dado Varicela estos dìas asi que ando de mal, en peor. al menos escribo en hojas de cuaderno los capitulos. uffu~ bueno desde este capitulo habra Shota. **AlfredxKid!Arthur.** y no se cuantos capitulos dure seguramente hasta que Arthie encuentre a su madre o Alfred salga de ahi. [cosa imposible cabe destacar por el momento] Perdonen el capitulo de esta vez tambien esta cortito TuT Mañana subire uno mas largo PROMETO CON LA PROMESA DE CABALLERO. O dejo de ser Iggy!.

*_**Robbie the Rabbit**_: _Conejo de peluche, Mascota de un parque de diversiones de Silent Hill. Usualmente es de color rosado y su rostro esta manchado con sangre._

Por cierto si me quereìs contactar, para alguna cosa... mi Perfil de FB :) [Favor de juntar los espacios]

www. facebook profile. php? id= 100004 948510507

* * *

**_Chapter 3 DEAR MOTHER_**

El pequeño de espesas cejas corría lejos del alcance del de ojos azules, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo, llego a un callejón oscuro al cual hábilmente se metió, se escondió tras un bote de basura, sin saber que era observado, su respiración se hacía cada vez más rápida, quería llorar, gritar. Sus piernas estaban cansadas, estaba temblando, por unos momentos asomo su cabecita para verificar si había rastro del joven americano, y no había nada, suspiro, se apoyo aun más en el metal del auto y hundió su cabeza entre sus piernas.

-Al… menos no me siguió—comento al pequeño peluche que cargaba consigo—

-Si, hubiera sido un problema que nos hubiese seguido esa criatura—contesto, pero… ese no era _Robbie_*, la voz era aniñada, y juguetona con un tono serio, se le helo la piel y la respiración, volteo a su lado derecho encontrándose con el americano, trago duro, tirito y abrió sus ojos como platos, ese estúpido americano, lo había asustado—te fuiste ni me dijiste tu nombre pequeñín—comentó el americano en una sonrisa—

El pobre pequeño tartamudeaba y hacía gestos, miraba alternamente al americano y luego a Robbie, estaba asustado, ese chico jamás lo había visto y ahora le sonreía y todo, su madre le había dicho que no hablara con extraños.

-MUM HELP! MUM!—grito desesperado por ayuda, el del rozo flotante no sabía que hacer el pequeño estaba sumamente aterrado, estaba comenzando a llorar, oh dios el odiaba ver a los pequeños llorar, su instinto le hizo abrazarlo, recibió por su parte un golpe, pero aun así no lo soltó— mum… quiero a mi madre… ¿dónde está?—pregunto el pequeño entre sollozos ahogados en los brazos y el pecho americano—

El pequeño alzo la vista encontrándose con una criatura al frente y a espaldas del de orbes azules, tembló como nunca en su vida, los gritos comenzaron a hacerse presentes en el ambiente, el mayor se tapo los oídos pues estos eran demasiado altos para soportarse, tomo al pequeño quien sostenía a su conejo, y corrió lo más lejos que pudo, la criatura de antes los seguía, no tenía armas, no podía combatir así como así al moustro, así que opto por huir, el pequeño miraba a todos lados, como si fuese a perderse, de un momento a otro lograron huir de esa cosa, el más pequeño de ellos comenzó a mirar el paisaje, lo reconocía, comenzó a caminar como poseso, arrastrando su conejito, hasta llegar a la puerta del edificio de departamentos, lo abrió sutilmente. Mientras el americano buscaba algo para la próxima vez protegerse, encontró algo útil al menos, un tubo de acero, eso era mejor que nada, comenzó a buscar al chiquillo con la vista y no lo divisò, comenzó a preocuparse de nueva cuenta, lo vio entrando a la sede de departamentos camino, hacia el, y lo detuvo. El pequeño lo miro por unos momentos.

-Mama ¿está por aquí?—pregunto con preocupación—

-No sé, dime como es tu mama pequeño—a pesar de que intentaba no recordaba a ese niño, sabía que lo había visto en algún lugar, pero no tenía la remota idea de donde—

-mama… es una mujer muy buena, es rubia de ojos verdes, con una amable sonrisa—comento sonriendo, cada que recordaba a su madre lo hacía con una sonrisa—

-y ¿como es que la estas buscando?—pregunto Alfred, curioso, no se escuchaba mala persona entonces ¿Por qué su pequeño hijo la buscaba? Esa señora seguramente lo había abandonado—

-Mama y yo, junto con mis hermanos vivíamos felices, pero un día me quede dormido, junto a Robbie—comento, con un semblante triste el pequeño—

-Robbie?—pregunto curioso el americano, quizá era el nombre de su mascota, un perro o un gato quizá—

El pequeño enseño al peluche que traía en las manos—el… y cuando desperté solo éramos Robbie y yo. Nos preocupamos y salimos en búsqueda de Mum pero… no la encontramos, cada vez que salimos esas cosas aparecen y tenemos que ocultarnos—termina sollozando de nueva cuenta el pequeño estaba sumamente alterado—

-Bueno no llores, vamos te ayudare a encontrar a tu mama ¿vale?—pregunta el americano con esa sonrisa suya infantil, dejo caer un beso sobre su frente, cosa que hizo sonrojar al pequeño, para tomar su mano—supongo que hay que pasar la noche… y bueno este es el lugar.

Entraron sigilosamente, el ojiazul portaba el fierro mirando a todos lados protegiendo al pequeño rubio de todo peligro.

Entraron a una habitación vacía y el pequeño se instalo en una de las camas, parecía noche eterna en aquel lugar, el americano subió a la otra cama intentando caer en el sueño el cual lo atrapo en menos de media hora. Habían pasado unas cuantas horas cuando sintió que le jalaban de la camisa, por su bien se levanto rápidamente cogiendo su zapato como arma definitiva y es que estaba a punto de golpear a quien le había jalado la ropa, cuando se encontró con la cara sonrojada y tímida del niñito. El pequeño susurro un puedo dormir contigo, cosa que el de lentes no le negó. Lo abrazo cual oso de felpa y el pequeño igual olvidando que su conejo estaba entre ellos, el rubiecito tenía miedo.

¿Quién en su sano juicio no tendría miedo de esas cosas ahí afuera?

Despertó la mañana siguiente, palpo la cama, y se volteo. Se levanto asustado, el pequeño, ¡había desaparecido!, oh Dios santo ¿que había pasado con el?, a donde pudo ir, miro la ventana cuando se levanto, era la misma cuidad con las casas con la pintura descarcachada, unas quemadas y otras no. Un pueblo peculiar que bien podría competir con el de las historias de terror.

* * *

**_Adelanto? bueno..._**

En el siguiente capitulo...

**Alfred:** yo yo!... dejame narrar

**Cortana:** _vale narra..._

_Encontrare al pequeño?, He dado con una pista a todo este maldito lio, ademàs de que he visto rondando a Arthur por las calles de la cuidad y me han atacado, por uno de los moustros. ¡Madre? ese llanto es de..._

_**C&A: No se pueden perder el proximo capitulo.**_

_Chair Mode Activated *boop*_

_\\Cortana Fuera/_


	5. From Hell

Hi dears~ Perdonen el que no haya subido el capitulo como lo dije la vez anterior. Han pasado muchas cosa, he estado de viaje como asi mismo he estado con unos problemas en el trabajo. ¡Lo lamento muchisimo! Bueno mejor continuemos con el fic.

Antes de comenzar: Simbologìas.

***Robbie**: _Simboliza la inocencia, como de lo mas inocente puede salir lo mas aterrador de una persona_

***Niebla**: _simboliza los estados de la memoria de las personas y el limite entre lo que son los sueños y la realidad_ [Por lo general en mi fic la niebla se pone mas densa cuando Alfred va a descrubrir algo]

***Espejos**: _Se usan como conexion & tambien para ver la verdad._

Ahora sì. Empezemos con el capitulo, como ya saben Hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

Salió de la edificación llena de departamentos para verse cubierto de una fina capa de niebla, por donde mirara la niebla cubría gran campo, de su visión, Caminaba lento y pausado procurando no toparse con nada, y por sobretodo con aquella criatura que lo había perseguido el día anterior, era una suerte que saliera vivo. En el camino topaba con algunas maquinas expendedoras y con ciertas tiendas de las cuales tenían o que otro comestible y agua para su pequeño gran viaje por la "cuidad del terror" como él solía llamar. Guardaba unos pocos en su chaqueta y otros en una mochila sin tanto uso y un poco sucia que encontró por ahí tirada frente a un auto destartalado frente a una calle con lo que parecía ser una iglesia ya sin uso, o eso creía; llevaba al conejo Robbie del pequeño cuyo nombre aun no sabía, en una de sus manos, una lámpara de baterías que había encontrado en una de las tiendas con baterías de repuesto, en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y un pedazo de madera como arma en su otra mano conforme caminaba y se abría paso en la niebla de aquel lugar comenzó a escuchar pasos, diviso una silueta conocida entre todo lo que parecía inundado en gris.

-¡Arthur!... ¡Arthur! –grito el americano con todas sus fuerzas corriendo entre la espesa niebla cayendo un par de ocasiones, creyendo que este voltearía a verle, le sonreiría arrogantemente y le hablaría con alguna trivialidad pero el de ojos verdes seguía su camino— ¡Arthur!

El poco o mejor dicho nada de ruido en toda la zona dejaba escuchar con claridad la voz del americano llamando al otro muchacho que no hacía por voltearle a ver, conforme se acercaba al rubio más bajo, este parecía detenerse poco a poco. Arthur pareció reaccionar cuando lo tuvo de frente abriendo sus ojos cuales platos botando sonidos y palabras sin terminar alejándose cada vez que el americano intentaba acercarse.

-¿Q-que haces aquí?—pregunto retrocediendo tambaleándose en el proceso—vete… ¡vete! ¡Regresa a tu mundo imbécil! –Grito cayendo al suelo llorando tocando su cabeza como si le doliera demasiado, susurrando palabras inentendibles— ¡si la gente del pueblo te ve… t-te alejaran otra vez!—se removió encogiéndose sobre si mismo, tomando su cabeza llorando aun mas—

-Espera… ¿qué?—pregunto el del rizo flotante intentando tocarlo, sin éxito este se alejaba cada vez más, Alfred se acerco un poco para ver qué pasaba pero la niebla se hacía cada vez más densa y más densa, alejando a Arthur de él, dejando a un confundido americano quien alzo el pequeño muñeco que aun sostenía—Vaya Robbie…-comento juguetón— ¿tu entiendes algo de lo que pasa?—miro el peluche, nada era estúpido esperar respuesta de un muñeco con forma de conejo rosado con overol y la cara más terrorífica que había visto en el mundo, intentando hallar una respuesta que sabia no llegaría si no indagaba más— ¿no?... yo tampoco entiendo nada, pero es mejor que investiguemos.—divago un poco –

Dentro de la caminata que hacía podía ver edificios antiguos lugares antiguos como la casa Sherpher que era la casa donde habitaban él y su hermano, la vieja Linnet Sky que era ahora donde estaba el café de Francis, lo pensó unos momentos antes de proseguir su camino hacia la casa de enfrente, aquella tétrica mansión donde había comenzado todo, entro a la casa, encendió su linterna para buscar los apagadores pero estos no funcionaban, se adentro un poco más en la casa de dos pisos, la pintura estaba desgastada maltratada y arrancada de las paredes, las reliquias de la casa regadas y empolvados sillones y mesas le daban a la casa un toque aun mas siniestro, llego a las escaleras dentro de su búsqueda y subió poco a poco, encontrándose con una de las habitaciones de la cual abrió la puerta que chillo, le hizo ponerse los pelos de punta, cuando la puerta estuvo completamente abierta se dio cuenta que… era la habitación de una antigua pareja, en frente de la cama ya gastada y maltratada por los "años" había un espejo con una inscripción "Apartamento 302" "Habitación de hospital 206".

-¿Habitación de hospital… 206? –pregunto a si el mismo, buscando donde escribir aquello que acababa de ver, y después mirando al espejo ya no había nada, eso era bastante extraño como todo en ese lugar maldito, retrocedió, y escucho risas, provenientes del espejo, por curiosidad se acerco, podían verse dos figuras, ambas masculinas una mas grade que la otra, parecían felices y luego, gritos, llanto, llamas, una extraña sensación vino a su mente— ¿Qué diablos…?

.-.-.-.-.

Matthew estaba demasiado preocupado como para poder descansar. La noche anterior su hermano había desaparecido, no había llegado a dormir y esa misma mañana no había llegado tampoco, pensó que estaba con Gilbert y su hermano Lud pero no, ellos dijeron que no estaba ahí en su apartamento, llamo a casa de Alice su novia, pero parecía que tampoco estaba ahí, le era preocupante Alfred no se iba así porque sí, siempre tenía una razón para las cosas y si era un problema, ¡tonterías, Alfred jamás huía de un problema!

Francis quien acababa de ingresar con el saco empapado se acerco al americano menor y lo abrazo, con ternura intentando detener el llanto que volvía a hacerse presente

-Matt, amor ya llamaste a la policía? –pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa, en realidad no la quería, estaba igual de desanimado que su novio, era su cuñado, estaba bien que se llevaran mal, pero jamás desearía que le pasara algo a él—

-S-si… dicen que en eso están—comento llorando sobre el hombro del mayor, asi habían perdido a sus padres, no quería perderlo a él también, a la única familia que le quedaba, sus ojos ya hinchados se cerraron para descansar un poco—

El francés suspiro—Alfred… regresa a casa—

.-.-.-.-.

Después de salir de la habitación apareció de nueva cuenta en el pasillo, estaba decidido a salir cuando escucho un llanto, la casa era demasiado grande habían muchas habitaciones, `pero podía escuchar claramente el llanto, camino por todo el pasillo abriendo al azar las habitaciones, el sonido parecía venir de todos lados, claro la casa vacía el eco era persistente en esos casos inclusive con sus propios pasos, llego a una de las puertas algo decía que dejara esa puerta y se fuera pero no le hizo caso a su conciencia y la abrió, había un niño llorando.

-Hey… pequeño… ¿qué paso?, descuida no te voy a hacer daño—comento mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de menor tamaño que estaba frente a el, este comenzó lentamente a voltearse, y el americano por inercia cayó al suelo— ¡¿qué mierda?!

El chico tenia cortada la boca, y la lengua estaba cortada y tirada a un lado de su mano, uno de sus ojos colgaba de la cuenca y el otro no estaba ahí, su piel achicharrada desprendía el olor a carne quemada y putrefacta, tras el una mujer cortada a la mitad con las piernas destrozadas su rostro con heridas, pero conocía ese rostro ella era… ¡Emily! ¡Su madre!, estaba… estaba llorando, llamando a su hijo, diciéndole que se vaya pero esa no era la Emily que conocía.

El otro se lanzo contra el y comenzó a forcejear.

* * *

Por Hoy es todo. Yay~ mañana no trabajo por lo que me podre actualizar sin problemas el fic y darles un one-shoot que tengo aqui desde Dios sabe cuando.

Me despido Cortana Fuera!


	6. Los Alfred's

_You Know. _

_Ore che _  
_lente e inesorabili _  
_attraversano il silenzio _  
_del mio cielo _

_**Arthur**_: Perdonen, Gracias a todas las que leen el fic, de verdad estamos agradecidos con todos los que nos leen, y los que nos dejan sus comentarios, estamos sumamente agradecidos *hace una reverencia* ¡Hey Cortana ya deja de cantar y ven a agradecer al menos!

_per poi nascondersi _  
_ad un tratto _  
_dietro nuvole _  
_che straziano il sereno _  
_sentirle riaffiorare _  
_quando tutto_

_**Cortana**_:_ Holis! , he, gracias a todos como dijo el inglès! Perdonen que no haya actualizado en mi descanso, me tuvieron en un rol bastante interensante por mi parther y bueno lo volvi un one-shoot que colocare enseguida! J sin mas preámbulos la conti, solo que esto es como le llaman al anime un "capitulo de Relleno" _

* * *

Si bien se había quitado al chico de encima, ahora estaba jadeando, el pequeño sin lengua y ojos estaba tirado en un lado de la habitación. No se movía para nada, suspiro lentamente quizá no estaba preparado para este tipo de cosas… aun escuchaba los sollozos de lo que parecía ser la mujer, volteo hacia ella, efectivamente estaba llorando, pero no sabía la razón pero ella permanecía en el suelo, tenía las extremidades cortadas y sus ojos tenían bolsas negras en la parte inferior, sus ojos que parecían azules mantenían un extraño brillo nostálgico, fue cuando volteo hacia Alfred, embozando una sonrisa cargada de amor y tristeza. Este asustado y que permanecía ahora en el centro de la habitación hecho un ovillo le miro esperando a que hablara.

-Mi querido… niño –logro articular, con esa sonrisa, tosiendo un poco de sangre en el proceso—está bien si quieres llorar… está bien si quieres gritar…, pero… no te quedes aquí—dijo ella con ya pocas fuerzas, la verdad es que el americano la miro mientras se terminaba su vida, sentía que eso ya había pasado antes y que las palabras que la mujer le había dicho ya las había escuchado antes—

-no quedarme aquí… seria dejarlo a él—comento en voz baja, extrañamente ya sabía que diría eso, y lo que seguía a continuación, que ella botara un suspiro como risa y así lo hizo—

-Mí querido… Alfred… ellos… no… os dejaran… estar juntos—comento dolida, como si fuese su propio dolor, intentando sonreír— ¿vas a pelear?—

Antes de dar respuesta la vida había abandonado su cuerpo, ahora solamente estaba ahí, mirándola decidiendo que hacer hasta que escucho un sonido detrás de el, lentamente se giro, y comenzó a escuchar los gritos, tomo su cabeza le dolía horrores, hasta que cayó en el suelo, mareado con las luces de fuera de la casa parpadeando cerró los ojos.

Mientras este yacía en el suelo, una figura femenina entro a la habitación recorriendo los cuerpos que yacían tirados en la alfombra, viendo el del americano, se acerco un poco hasta escuchar su respiración.

-Supongo que vienes a decirme que aun no es su hora—respondió a quien estaba en la puerta mirándole sin expresión alguna, se puso de pie mirando a su hermano—Eduardo… tu y yo sabemos que, este chico es el correcto, es el—comento la muchacha en un suspiro –

-Itzel, sabes que no debemos interferir entre estas cosas—comento el mayor de los dos entrando a la estancia, tomando el cuerpo del menor de todos y poniéndolo junto a su madre—no deberías interferir hermanita, o podremos hacer que esto de un vuelco y el acabe muerto—

-Pero… Eduardo… Alfred, su alma esta aquí, intenta recordar—replico ella haciendo énfasis en sus palabras—

-¿Y… que quieres que hagamos?, quizá al final no logre recordar lo que lo trajo aquí, como hace años atrás, el anterior Alfred no pudo, como hace veinte años atrás, Todos ellos terminan muriendo jóvenes por intentar recordar—completo Eduardo, quien estaba bajo la capucha de la parca y lo único que se podía ver de él era su boca moverse-Itzel es mejor que no ye dejes llevar y que no lo ayudes—

-¡Es por eso que mueren, porque no los ayudamos a recordar!—recordó ella, había visto a todos los "Alfred" en esos 100 años, y en ese tiempo no había ayudado a recordar y no lo había ayudado en su camino, cosa que había terminado con todos ellos muertos, y con el pequeño que ahora estaba junto a su madre llorando por años—Hermano… por favor, el… ha logrado recordar un poco… -

Suspiro, era cierto, el había logrado recordar algo ero era lo importante. Le miro unos momentos parecía que estaba soñando, si bien sus sueños tenían una conexión con ese extraño lugar, no debía saberlo. Cerro sus parpados pensándolo un poco, había visto como los demás "Alfred" morían a manos de los demonios de ese lugar e inclusive como unos se suicidaban buscando una salida. Él era el primero que no parecía afectarle el extraño ambiente que a una persona normal sofocaría, o la extraña aparición de lo que parecía ser su madre. El solo la miro morir, no como los demás chicos que, había llorado sin entender completamente por que la "tortura" este solo le había hablado como si supiera que había hecho para que ella estuviera ahí. Extrañado por la forma en la que este chico se comportaba no había hasta ahora llorado pidiendo ayuda, parecía no se acordaba de su celular ni nada.

-Está bien… solo un poco… pero espera a que llegue al menos a recordar hasta cierto punto—complemento su hermano, saliendo de la habitación—

-Sí, hasta cierto punto—comento un poco más animada que antes, al fin y al cabo se había cumplido su deseo de ayudar al joven muchacho, ella había visto como los demás siempre parecían buscar la salida en la forma más deprimente, y vio como cada uno se suicidaba de maneras diferentes, uno se había cortado la arteria carótida con una cuchara* otro había cavado su propia tumba en algún lugar recóndito del pueblo**, otro había dejado que el mounstro que lo perseguía lo matase, y habían unos que no llegaban ni siquiera a la mansión por segunda vez , suspiro, había sido una experiencia para nada buena, y en todos los años que había estado, no había encontrado al que fuera valiente y no le importase perder todo por encontrar sus recuerdos y su fallido amor. Los recuerdos agolparon su mente, el como todos pedían ayuda o la muerte, como solo unos de ellos había llegado hasta el punto donde estaba el ahora Alfred, el cómo de todos el joven que había llegado había terminando encontrando una cuchara, sin poder aguantar todos los recuerdos y el ver a su madre muriendo y se la había clavado en la arteria carótida. Había sido realmente triste y Kirkland no sabía nada por supuesto, no sabía lo que pasaba y de lo que hablaba la chica cuando decía que era suficiente. El mismo Alfred de hacia varias décadas atrás había puesto como maldición una promesa, y ellos dos Eduardo y ella le habían seguido el juego pues odiaban ver a su amo día tras día, lamentándose. Suspiro de nueva cuenta acariciando el cabello del joven—Espero puedas recordar todo Alfred… verte de nuevo con el amo Kirkland… sería lo más hermoso que pudiéramos ver en este lugar—sonrió para salir de la habitación.

* * *

Es poco lo se. Aclaraciones

_* En a historia de Silent Hill (ya sabemos que esto esta basado en ella) Walter Sullivan quien asesino a 21 personas por terminar los 21 sacramentos termino matándose antes de completar su objetivo, cortándose la arteria carótida (situada en el centro del cuello) con una cuchara _

_**En Silent Hill 2 James hay una parte en la que James puede ver en un cementerio la tumba de Eddy, Walter y la de el (y de otra muchacha la cual no recuerdo el nombre ahora). _

Bueno esas son las aclaraciones Espero que les haya gustado el relleno.

**Arthur**: _Relleno?... y la historia Real cuando? no vayas a salir como Kishimoto que puro relleno y nada de historia._

**Cortana**: no... sali como Tite, bien troll :)

**Alfred**: **_Tite troll es tu inspiracion... apurate a poner los otros capis!_**

Bueno Espero verlos pronto!


	7. Remains of Memories

**Restos De Recuerdos**.

Hola Fans!, *Jala a Arthur y a Alfred * Bien como ya saben hetalia no me pertenece… aun, Y bueno nosotros tres queremos agradecerles *hacen una reverencia*

**Arthur**: _Bueno empecemos dando respuestas a los Reviews que nos dejan…_

**_London Bridge Is Falling Down_**: *_América ríe ante el Nick name, haciendo referencia a cierta cosa…*_ No te rías idiota… bueno, De la promesa aun no podemos hablar, esta se dará a conocer de este dos o un capitulo más, ni siquiera yo se. [_Es mentira no escuchen al cejas de oruga_] Cortana…

**NezomiNeko**: Me agrada que te guste… Pensé que esto era raro la primera vez que lo escribí a mitad de la noche en una libreta. Había pensado clasificarlo como M pues había varias escenas gore y rape. Luego las quite pues no tenían mucho que ver con la historia… ya luego are que Cortana coloque un fic con rango M. [_Eeh?... Ah sí, el que… sip… hahaha colocare uno rango M el viernes ¡no se lo podéis perder!, neh si mejor si lo quieren perder, es medio gore, medio loco hay rape y bueno... ya tu sae'h. el titulo es Stockholm Sinrome y hay otro que se llamara Games._]

**Nekomisakichan**: Of curse!, lo matare… luego iré tras los capitanes del Gotei 13.

Por cierto, el diseño como que cambio al menos yo que leo desde el PsVita vi que cambio unas cuantas cosillas… raro. No importa.

: _Letra Cursiva= Recuerdos_ :

* * *

Despertó, solo en la cama, no había nadie, ni siquiera los cuerpos que deberían estar ahí, suspiro un poco poniéndose de pie, tocándose la cara para asegurarse que todo estuviera ahí, pero faltaba algo… no tenía sus lentes, ¿se habrían caído durante todo el forcejeo con aquel niño?, no estaba muy seguro de todas formas. De cualquier manera no le eran muy necesarios, sus lentes eran de descanso, podía ver bien con ellos, volteo un poco dirigiéndose a la puerta y al abrirla había jurado por un momento ver al pequeño niño rubio correr en dirección a la puerta principal y claro el estaba siguiéndole, corrió por la acera la niebla que no estaba tan espesa como hacia horas atrás dejaba ver lo poco o mucho que había en las calles, corriendo tras el rastro del menor, quien parecía le llevaba una enorme ventaja. Llego al hospital luego de dar vueltas como loco y encontrarse con una pared que decía **_"There was a hole here, it's gone now._**" Si había sido un muy hermoso cartel… miro la entrada del hospital, suspiro un poco, si había algo que le aterraba como los fantasmas eran los hospitales abandonados, y por alguna razón este se le hacía demasiado… familiar.

Entro poco después de una pequeña lucha mental, caminando por los pasillos hasta divisar el mapa del lugar, la habitación 206 situada en el tercer piso, del lado derecho. En el camino podía vislumbrar ciertas cosas, además de que las habitaciones vacías parecían haber quienes se quejaban, parecían fantasmas, se altero y comenzó a temblar, oh dios todo menos eso… poco después de subir las escaleras que parecía una eternidad, no quería usar el ascensor, quizás se atoraba y moría ahí, llego a quedar frente de la habitación marcada con el numero 206, miro su reloj de pulsera, la hora se había detenido a las 2:06, el del hospital estaba de igual forma detenido en esa misma hora, algo sumamente extraño cabía destacar. Entro, se fijo en los objetos de la alcoba, nada fuera de lo ordinario, una cama situada a la mitad de la habitación un baño en frente, unas cuantas maquinas para la presión y otras para respirar, vendajes manchados de sangre a los pies de la cama, una foto desgastada y vieja de alguien cuya cara estaba quemada riéndose, junto a un florero con rosas ya marchitas.

-vaya… esto es un poco tétrico—suspiro, miro a todos lados, no había nadie ahí… pero ese lugar le resultaba… no raro no era la palabra—es… familiar—susurro para sí mismo, inclusive ahí por la ventada de la habitación se colaba un poco de la niebla que se hacía más espesa, paso sus dedos por el borde de la cama hasta llegar al otro costado mirando la foto con el rostro quemado—Por alguna extraña razón este lugar es… muy familiar—comento mientras giraba su rostro a donde las vendas de la cama, tomándolas para inspeccionarlas—Esto no puede…

_Ahí estaba acostado en la habitación, cerrando sus ojos, agonizante, botando lagrimas y a su lado, un chico, de piel blanca y grandes ojos cabello alborotado, llorando dolido tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así el?, suspiro quedo mirando como una de las manos intentaba posarse en lo que era antes una mejilla y ahora era solo carne quemada cubierta por una venda, también ahora llena de liquido carmín caliente. Intento llamarlo pero le dolía_

_-Alfred… perdón… es mi culpa—decía entre sollozos lastimeros y espasmos del llanto ocasionado por mirarle en ese estado—_

_-A…A—No podía, no podía hablar—_

_Inconscientemente cerró los ojos, para embozar una pequeña sonrisa, y ocasionar sin querer mas lagrimas de la persona a un lado_

_.-.-._

_Un joven de vestiduras elegantes entro a la habitación, traía un chaleco y una camisa de manga larga y una chaqueta al igual que el chaleco de color negro, y los pantalones rectos del mismo color, piel morena y cabello negruzco con algunos toques azules con un serio rosto y unos ojos chocolates serios, junto a él una hermosa joven de piel morena, al igual que el joven pero vestida de mucama, con una cálida sonrisa que se desvaneció en cuanto entro a la habitación._

¿Qué diablos había sido todo eso?, esos recuerdos tan raros, parecía como si de verdad lo hubiese vivido, pero… ¿Qué clase de locura es eso?, por supuesto no eran sus recuerdos no había nunca vivido algo así, era una simple estupidez, suspiro pesado, mirando lo demás en la habitación, llegando a recostarse unos momentos en la cama, para cerrar los ojos, y sentir una presión en el cuello, abrir los ojos viendo que quien estaba en la cama asfixiándolo con toda la fuerza que podía era el mismo Arthur, con sus ojos llenos de dolor, y tristeza, inundados en ahora lagrimas, abrió todo lo que pudo sus ojos al sentir una de las lagrimas de aquel ser en su rostro, parecía estar diciendo algo pero sin sonido, sentía su piel quemar, y el asfixiante agarre perdía fuerza dejándolo respirar jadeante, tosiendo poco después, miro al ingles, pero ese era el pequeño, por unos momentos pudo jurar que quien estaba encima era Arthur.

-¿Q-que haces aquí solo?—pregunto, aun tosiendo un poco, sentándose lo más que podía en aquella cama con el colchón dañado por el paso del tiempo y con un resto de sangre de lo que debió haber sido un cuerpo—

-T-tu… estas aquí… bien—dijo entre llanto, no entendía por qué tan de repente el niño lloraba alegrándose de que este bien, si el día anterior corría para no verlo—Estúpido…

Lo miro bien, era su imaginación o había crecido, tenía el cabello un tanto más largo, sus manos eran un poco más grandes, hasta parecía que sus cejas habían crecido también… ese niño había crecido en tan solo un día, o era un ¡¿fantasma?! No su agarre se sentía tan real…suspiro un poco, las alarmas comenzaron a sonar de manera incesante, los gritos y susurros de la gente llenaron el lugar y la espesa niebla que cubría a Jones y a ese muchacho se fue dispersando, dejando a su paso lo que era aquella oscuridad total llena de fierros y sangre, aquella cuidad mal cuidada.

-H-hay que salir de aquí… ellos vendrán—comento con un ligero temblor en sus piernas aquel muchacho, mirando a todos lados—vamos debemos irnos…

-¿a donde pretendes ir? –comento Alfred mirando incrédulo al muchacho quien miraba a todos lados, hasta dar con la ventana, el también se acerco abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, habían muchas personas ahí, trago grueso—q-que está sucediendo aquí—

Ni bien termino la frase, el muchacho lo estaba jalando fuera de la habitación, corriendo hasta lo último del pasillo entrando a un baño, donde había un gran espejo, seguramente donde daban terapias acuáticas, miro, estaba oscuro y prendió poco después la lámpara que tenia, y al enfocarla al chico sus ojos verdes relucieron.

_-Alfred… no seas estúpido apaga esa luz—comento un joven de piel blanca y rubio cubriendo su cara—apaga esa maldita luz mierda…_

_-Ah vamos, perdona no es tan malo—comento el americano riendo un poco—_

Sacudió su cabeza, y parpadeo repetidas veces, y lo vio, estaba mirando el espejo, sus verdes perdidos en la nada del espejo a donde volteo a ver, la luz dio de lleno apretando un poco los parpados acostumbrándose, se levanto… y se acerco al espejo, mirando con horror como se manchaba de sangre, cuando se acercaba, era curioso y a la vez perturbador, y lo toco.

Debía estar completamente loco, había tocado ese espejo el cual el joven a su lado miraba horrorizado completamente temblando suavemente ante esto. Alfred mientras tanto estaba recordando, estaba tocando ese espejo mirando.

_-A-Alfred…—decía el mismo joven, que había visto anteriormente y que estaba a lado temblando como gelatina—yo lo lamento… t-tu madre…_

_-Ella querría que fuera feliz—comento en un débil susurro, ante una tumba extrañamente abierta, y en la lapida podía verse la inscripción "Emily, madre cariñosa y buena esposa". Ahí estaba Alfred llorando la muerte de su madre—A-además aun te tengo a t-ti—sonrió estúpidamente para el otro—_

_-Yo te cuidare de todo idiota—comento entrelazando su mano, mirando la tumba de la fallecida Emily Jones—S-señora Emily… l-lamento… lo que paso por mi c-cu…culpa… -comento el joven llorando en el hombro de Jones, estaba destrozado—_

Soltó de improvisto el espejo, yéndose para atrás por el susto, ese era un recuerdo muy vivido, tembló, aun sentía la calidez de las lagrimas de aquel joven en su hombro y sus manos entrelazadas. Miro hacia un costado encontrándose con el joven llorando amargamente, intentando inútilmente secar sus lágrimas, sollozando amargamente. Alfred se acerco a abrazarlo diciendo que todo estaba bien y que no era su madre al fin y al cabo, aunque no lo sentía así, este se removió ante el abrazo mostrando los dientes y frunciendo un poco el seño.

-F-fue mi culpa—comento en un susurro bajo hacia el mayor—e-ella murió por mi culpa… lo lamento… -dijo apoyando su cabeza en su pecho—

-No lo fue… fue mía… -eso había salido sin que él lo quisiera—ella solo me protegía, no ha sido tu culpa—comento estrechando el abrazo—

El sonido de la puerta rompiéndose los trajo a la realidad asustándose al ver a la primera persona entrar, no podía reconocerlos, tenían trajes anti radioactivos, cubriendo sus rostros con mascaras, tomaron al joven que abrazaba Alfred del brazo bruscamente, dejando que suelte un quejido de dolor e intentara golpear a uno de ellos cuando recibió un golpe por parte de el más alto. Jones frunció el seño notoriamente y se lanzo contra ellos, golpeándolos a cada unos sin mucho éxito ya que lo habían atrapado.

-Llévenlo a la iglesia—recito uno de ellos con la voz cubierta por la máscara.

* * *

Ha! hasta aqui, perdonen no actualizare el otro hasta mañana, PFFF! mi madre de repente se acerco a ver que mie**** hago.

Arthur: La madre de Cortana-chan es tan... antiguada

Alfred: Como tu viejo...

Arthur:*aura amenazante*

Err... yo bueno mejor los dejamos antes de que se cree otra guerra entre estos dos, aunque todos sabemos que entre ellos solo hay ULTRA SUPER DORK LOVE! nos leemos mañana Ciao~


	8. A Cry Of Pain And Desapair Sad

**N/A:** Hola Chicos, yo de nueva cuenta aquí, ef~ dije que el viernes colocaría los fic's que me faltaban Games y la continuación de Las Cejas de Inglaterra, chicos si lo haré descuiden. Eso termino por una razón desconocida me quede a mitad del lemon y todo se borró. Es Decir mi inspiración se fue al caño eso y porque mi madre de repente se acerco a ver que hacía y me la bajo de golpe. De nueva cuenta muchísimas gracias a todos los que me leen, y bueno comencemos con este capítulo del fic. y por ciertas escenas como la que me cargo hoy... creo debo clasificarlo como T.

**Advertencia**: Este capítulo es muy MUY Triste quizás llores frente al computador. Cuando lo escribí yo llore frente al computador. Es enserio. Si no quieres leerlo. Te comprendo. tambien un poco de Gore no muy explicito.

* * *

Durante el camino hacia la Iglesia, Arthur quien apenas y podía mantenerse, había cruzado vista con Itzel quien lloraba en un callejón oscuro, pidiendo a todos los dioses que no hicieran que pasara lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Alfred abrió sus ojos con pesadez, uno de los golpes de los guardias o fueran quienes fueran lo habían dejado inconsciente, deslumbrando la entrada de la iglesia, por alguna razón recordaba ese lugar, ahí… su madre alguna vez cuando era un niño le dijo que aquella iglesia era de los seguidores de algún dios que en estos tiempos que vivía se consideraba pagano.

Chisto la lengua en señal de desaprobación, escuchando murmuros a su alrededor, mirando a todos, caras nuevas y a la vez familiares, por donde miraba, entre ellos el joven que había vislumbrado en sus recuerdos… volteo a su lado, el chico era cargado por el otro enmascarado, parecía estar llorando pero sin emitir ningún sonido, cuando de golpe fueron bajados, Alfred estrello su rostro sobre el duro piso de la iglesia quejándose poco después.

-Vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?—pregunto una voz femenina acercándose lentamente, sonriendo asquerosamente a pensamientos de Jones, esa mujer, la había visto antes su rostro, sus ojos violetas y su asquerosa sonrisa falsa—el pequeño Kirkland y Jones—concluyo ensanchando mas su sonrisa—

-¿Quién eres tú y como me conoces?—pregunto Alfred desafiando a la femina que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él, quien volteo a verlo con esa sonrisa—

-Ah, pequeño Alfred no recuerdas a la sacerdotisa del templo Annya Braginsky?—pregunto uno de los enmascarados soltando una risa burlona en el proceso, Annya alzo la mano en signo de silencio y este obedeció—

-Parece que después de todo… aun estás haciendo algo que al dios no le gusta—comento con descontento, pero aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro, bajando hasta su altura en esos momentos—dime Alfred, ¿porque lo desobedeces?

_Ahí estaba Annya sonriendo haciendo la misma pregunta "¿porque lo desobedeces?" y el respondía "Por amor" esta seguía sonriendo, cerrando los ojos, marcándole a sus enmascarados que debían hacer, sujetándolo por los brazos, pero no estaban en la iglesia, estaban en su casa, fue cuando Emily salió en su búsqueda, lo había encontrado con Anaya sonriendo de manera pacífica ordenando que le quebraran los brazos y piernas._

_-¡No puedes hacer eso!—grito Emily preocupada y desafiante, tomando valor y tomando en su mano derecha un jarrón que no dudo en lanzárselo a la rusa, mirándola seriamente—_

_-Ah… Emily Jones—sonrió para la "invitada acercándose peligrosamente hacia ella con un bastón metálico que siempre traía—tu… ¿apruebas la desobediencia de tu hijo?—pregunto está quedando a unos pocos pasos de la de ojos azules—_

_-Si mi hijo decidió eso… yo lo apoyo—acoto la de acento estadounidense furica lanzándose contra la rusa de sonrisa tétrica, forcejeando con ella, hasta que los guardias de esta decidieron intervenir—Alfred…¡Corre!—_

_Alfred no corrió se escondió, escuchando los gritos de Emily y viendo, al parecer de los cuatro guardias que habían ido dos lo sujetaba, y los otros dos atacaban a su madre, veía horrorizado como le quebraban hueso por hueso, golpeándola con barras metálicas en todo el cuerpo, para después la rusa de cabellos blancos le clavase la misma vara que traía en el cuello, atravesándolo. _

Se removió, sacando aquellas imágenes que se venían a su mente, Emily siendo víctima de cada uno de los actos, era por eso que la había encontrado así, esas eran las últimas palabras que había dicho la noche anterior a su muerte. Comenzó a llorar, cosa que fue del agrado de Braginsky, hizo unas señas y dos de los guardias tomaron a Alfred como aquella vez lo habían hecho, dejándolo con el rostro levantado hacia la rusa, quien con un bastón metálico manchado de sangre ya coagulada le encaro. Golpeo su rostro haciendo que mirase a otro lado.

-Aun piensas seguir con esto… no quiero terminar tomando más vidas—aclaro ya seria Annya, buscando una salida más pacífica en lo que cavia para ella—

-Seguir… ¿con que?—pregunto el ojiazul sintiendo el dolor en su quijada por el golpe, recibió otro en el estomago dejándolo sin aire tosiendo un poco de sangre, su vista estaba un tanto borrosa—no entiendo de lo que me habla—replico agitado—

-Ah… bueno supongo entonces no te importara que termine con esto… ¿verdad?—pregunto haciendo una seña con la mano, otros dos enmascarados se acercaron al joven rubio que yacía en el suelo, mostrando unas cuantas lagrimas en su rostro y resto de ellas en sus mejillas ya de un color rojo por el llanto. La de ojos violetas movió la cabeza en gesto de aprobación—terminemos pues, con esto—

Alfred miro con rabia y miedo a la rusa, y su vista fue directamente hacia el de ojos esmeraldas, lo tomaron por el cuello y por los brazos, mientras se removía asustado, el de ojos azules intento moverse pero lo tenían bien agarrado, Annya regreso su vista dándole una vez más con el bastón de metal hasta dejarlo en el suelo de nueva cuenta, al mirar hacia arriba lo vio, el chico, ese era… ¡Arthur! Ahora recordaba parte de todo lo que había vivido, sus ojos color cielo se abrieron desmesuradamente, removiéndose, tirando lagrimas, escuchando a las personas detrás de ellos riendo y soltando burlas hacia el chico.

Su boca se abrió y temió lo peor posible, los guardias colocaron al de esmeraldas que tenía una expresión aterrada en el rostro y desfigurada por el miedo, en una silla y lo amarraron colocando sus manos y en su cabeza una especie de aureola metálica con un collar metálico en su cuerpo… este con trabajo podía respirar, miro con cariño al americano, sus lagrimas bajaron, asustando a Alfred quien estaba removiéndose como podía donde estaba.

-Dime Alfred… ¿piensas terminar con esto o quieres que el muera?—pregunto Annya, sosteniendo una mirada amenazante y seria sobre el de cabello trigo, este le miro asustado—responde Jones—

-No…-

-¡Mátame entonces!—grito Arthur como podía con el collar en su cuello—¡aunque el dijese que dejara de desobedecer, yo no lo hare, no pienso hacerlo!—grito orgulloso Arthur, llorando pidiendo disculpas con sus lagrimas a Alfred que lo miraba aterrado—

-No… no lo mates—respondió el de ojos azules en suplica, llorando sin siquiera mirar a Arthur quien parecía mirar al techo de la iglesia—por… favor…

_-Te protegeré… no importa que—replico Alfred ante un Arthur de veinte años, el primero apenas y tenía diecisiete años de edad pero en esos casos hablaba como un adulto—no me importa dar mi propia vida para que tu estés bien y feliz—_

_-¡No seas idiota!—grito Arthur molesto en el bosque en las afueras de la cuidad—si tú te vas… ¿quién diablos me soportara llorar y dirá que soy un imbécil al abrazarme?—_

_-Eres un imbécil de verdad Arthur—respondió entre lagrimas y sonrisas Alfred—sabes… no me importa… dar mi vida por la persona que más amo en este mundo, aprendí que es el sacrificio por la persona que amas…—_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_-A…Alfred—comento un muy asustado y lloroso Arthur mirando a los ojos a Alfred, cayendo de rodillas _

-Sabes—comenzó Arthur con una sonrisa entre lagrimas, Alfred volteo a verlo encontrándose con los esmeraldas bañados en lagrimas—aprendí que es el sacrificio por la persona que amas—comento riendo un poco—

-A...Arthur… eres un imbécil—cometo el de cabellos de trigo lloroso—

Annya, quien hasta ese momento estaba mirando al de ojos azules, volteo su mirada violeta hacia el de ojos esmeraldas, sonreía con ternura, contrajo un poco sus cejas mostrando disgusto, torciendo un poco la boca ante el acto de "amor". Alfred no dejaba de llorar y pedir que no le hicieran nada a Arthur, pero el rubio de cabellos desordenados no hacía más que mirar el techo, y pedir disculpas al chico que lloraba, se podía escuchar los bufidos, alaridos e insultos de los que estaban en el salón principal de la iglesia. Kirkland miro con cariño por última vez a Alfred, quien yacía arrodillado en el suelo, y le susurro un "te amo… volveré por ti" por alguna razón a Alfred se le hizo unas palabras particularmente hirientes. Annya dio una señal con su mano y uno de los enmascarados se posiciono detrás de Arthur, jalando el collar con fuerza, haciendo que este soltara gemidos agudos de dolor, para luego activar un mecanismo que hizo que por dentro salieran púas, incrustándose en su cuello.

-¡ARTHUR!—grito con toda su voz el estadounidense, viendo de los ojos del pequeño Arthur se escapaba la vida y el brillo, removiéndose, mientras su cabeza caía ya sin vida y su cuerpo dejaba de moverse, se encogió en sí mismo—eres una maldita… no tenias que llegar a ese extremo—comento dolido, sin siquiera mirar –

Braginsky solo se encogió de hombros, sin importancia, sonriendo como siempre, volviendo a hacer la seña con la mano, el cuerpo de Arthur que antes yacía en la silla fue removido, cayendo por las escaleras de aquel lugar sin importancia. Los enmascarados tomaron a Alfred pero antes de colocarlo en la silla como hacia unos momentos estaba Kirkland.

_-Hey idiota… ¿sabes que esto es mal visto verdad?—pregunto Arthur, quien estaba siendo abrazado, con cariño mientras el menor tenía su nariz en su clavícula—_

_-no me interesa… -comento Alfred aspirando el aroma de su ahora pareja sentimental, hacia unos momentos se había declarado y Kirkland había correspondido—si es contigo no me importa—_

_Arthur le abrazo del mismo modo que el, intentando no llorar._

Cayeron del techo, ambos vistiendo como ángeles de la muerte solo se podían ver los resplandores de sus ojos, mirando a todas partes escudriñando entre la gente, hasta divisarlo, el más grande acertó con la cabeza, cubriendo el cuerpo sin vida de Kirkland con su capucha y cargándolo de igual manera, el menor de ellos se abalanzo contra los enmascarados que tenían a Alfred prisionero golpeándolos, y apartándolo de él. Tomándolo del brazo para salir de la iglesia, ambos rompiendo el cristal de la parte trasera huyendo.

-¡Atrápenlos!—grito Annya, enfurecida apuntando hacia el ventanal donde se habían escapado viendo como sus subordinados intentaban alcanzarlos—esto debe terminar…

Cuando estuvieron lejos del alcance de los subordinados de la rusa, el encapuchado mayor dejo el cuerpo del chico reposar en el suelo, cerrando sus ojos, Alfred se acerco hasta poderlo abrazar, llorando amargamente, pidiendo a dios que no sea verdad.

-Alfred…—dijo uno de los encapuchados descubriendo su rostro, un hombre moreno de cabellos negros azulados, Eduardo—deja de abrazarlo…—comento frio y distante de la situación—

-Señor Jones—comento la voz femenina a su lado, destapándose, mostrando a la mujer pequeña de cabello negro—sabemos cómo se siente pero necesitamos hablar—comento amablemente la chica—

-¿Hablar?—pregunto distante Alfred quien sostenía el cuerpo de Kirkland entre sus manos—de que… no los conozco, acabo de ver morir a Arthur… de recordar cosas que quizás, no se si viví—comento llorando con el timbre de voz bajo—¡¿De qué mierda quieren hablarme?!—alzo el timbre de voz

-De tus recuerdos—comento Itzel ya sin amabilidad, con seriedad y con una mirada sumamente dura—

* * *

**Arthur**: ¿_M-Me mataste?... ¿Por qué que te hice? *minuto de silencio* Cortana... ¿estas llorando?_

**N/A**: _**no me hiciste nada cariño… es la historia, oh vamos… no te molestes... y no no estoy llorando solo es una basura en el ojo *llorando a moco tendido***_

**Alfred:** *_llorando como magdalena_* Estoy Viudo… soy viudo…

**N/A:** _**Calla Alfred… no estás viudo... no sea patético. No estás casado… **_

**Incluso mi madre y mi hermana que estaban viendo que escribiera esto me preguntaron "¡¿por que mataste a Kirkland?!" y yo"Neeh" **


	9. Arthur's time

How is it going, bros? Bueno ya se que no he subido desde el miercoles pasado, tuve un problema y bueno prefiero no hablar de eso. saben? me estoy poniendo un poco paranoica con esto de las historias de terror, he, y ya saben eso y lo otro mejor no lo pienso. Bueno ahora en este capitulo veremos que cojones estaba haciendo Arthur mientras sucedía lo del capitulo anterior, Espero no desesperarlos que falta que la historia se ponga aun mas... rara y de vueltas.

Sin mas que decir, Disfruten.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos, al tiempo que se levantaba de esa cama sumamente adolorido, por alguna razón le dolía el cuello y la cabeza. Recordaba haber estado paseando por todo el maldito pueblo, divisando a ciertas personas y huyendo de las mismas, suspiro pesadamente, mirando su reflejo en el espejo que marcaba un numero, 206, vaya cosa, recordaba esa habitación, recordaba lo que había pasado, y cuando lo vio en el pueblo, no quiso repetirlo había sido suficiente con vivirlo una vez y quedarse atrapado por sus mismas palabras, soportando siempre ver a la gente del pueblo de la cual juro se vengaría haciéndolos caer en su mismo infierno por lo que hicieron a una persona que no tenia pecado. Si, la orden de aquella ciudad fantasma en esos momentos, era muy apegada a su religión demasiado fanáticos, el rompió las reglas y se alegra de haberlo hecho, el también era un fanático nivel dios, miro de nuevo el espejo que estaba enfrente encontrándose con su imagen y sus ojos sin brillo.

-Claro… el brillo desapareció hace ya muchos tiempo—sentencio poniéndose de pie entrando a la cocina de aquel lugar, mirando a todos lados buscando algo cuando escucho sonidos de pasos y voces, aquellas voces—mierda… ¿cómo me encontraron?—comento corriendo hacia la ventana—

Estaba en el segundo piso, pero ya había intentado eso antes, y no le había pasado nada, dos veces sin pensarlo salto. Topando con el suelo poco después, pero un dolor, había dolor, en su pierna derecha, miro hacia arriba encontrándose con los enmascarados, diablos los odiaba les daba asco el solo verlos. Habían gritado que lo atraparan, y el corrió, cayendo poco después, el dolor en su pierna había sido provocado de alguna manera externa a la caída, nunca había sufrido un daño, en los 200 o un poco mas ya no lleva cuenta, que estaba en ese pueblo maldito había sufrido una lesión. Siguió corriendo hasta encontrarse con el hospital… detestaba ese lugar más que nada en el mundo, ahí había perdido todo, y había comenzado todo.

Miro hacia atrás y noto que los enmascarados venían tras el gritando, eran varios, le pareció vislumbrar en la antigua habitación a alguien, dos personas asomándose, pero era imposible, nadie que habitaba ese pueblo se dirigía a esa habitación, todos decían que el inicio del mal se encontraba en ese cuarto por lo que fue de su elección para esconderse. Llego poco después de subir las escaleras con el dolor llego a la habitación 206, no había nadie, como lo imaginaba, cerró la puerta apoyándose contra ella, y el forcejeo lo hizo saltar un poco.

-Que no entren por favor—pidió a nadie sabe quien, su magia estaba perdiendo el efecto, desde que se había topado con Alfred en la cuidad llena de neblina, uno de ellos entro los demás pasos se habían ido por algún lugar del pasillo, el enmascarado diviso a Arthur—ni si quiera se te ocurra tocar o hacer algo humano—agrego con un brillo raro en sus ojos—

Como era de esperarse este no le escucho, se lanzo hacia el de ojos verdes utilizando un bate de madera, haciendo que Kirkland, reaccionara de manera extraña, normalmente cuando lo atacaban se defendía con magia, pero esta era poca por alguna razón, esquivo el ataque tomando un jarrón que había en la habitación para arrojarlo lejos en dirección de donde estaba su atacante, pero se había movido y estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando…

Grito.

No había sido él quien gritaba si no un recuerdo de aquel horrible día, había gritado generando una ola de gritos incontrolables que debías estar a kilómetros de ahí para poder escucharlos como un susurro, Kirkland se movió viendo como el hombre caía muerto ante sus ojos.

-¿Se supone que…?—la pregunta quedo en el aire, ante él, la imagen de el primer Alfred estaba haciéndose presente—A…Alfred—Este simplemente sonrió como era su costumbre antes de que pasara todo lo que había vivido y se esfumo dejando al de ojos verdes solo—…¿Alfred?... —Escucho un ruido proveniente del pasillo y dio un vistazo, los enmascarados cargando a alguien, eran dos personas, una forcejeaba y la otra no, por unos momentos le pareció ver una cicatriz en la cara del que estaba al parecer desmayado—no, no es posible… ese chiquillo….

De nuevo esa neblina por toda la cuidad, alzo su rostro encontrándose con el cuarto destruido, la cama aun seguía en su lugar, el jarrón estaba destrozado a sus pies y las flores marchitas estaban por todos lados, y las vendas que eran pertenecientes al primer Alfred, suspiro, se giro de nueva cuenta hacia la cama, y tomo las vendas escuchando un ruido proveniente detrás de el.

-Supongo que has venido hasta aquí por algo—comento hacia lo que sea estuviese detrás de él—dime a que has venido… no creo que sea una simple razón como para verme, y tampoco creo que la razón por la que estés aquí sea del todo… convincente—y se giro para encararlo encontrándose un chico de llamativos ojos y una sonrisa suave en el rostro mirándole fijamente— ¿Al… que pasa?—

Solo tenía la mitad, el fantasma se miro a sí mismo, aun sonriendo para mirar de nuevo a Kirkland que estaba sorprendido y asustado, no tenía un pedazo de él en la parte de las costillas y la pierna del costado derecho, pero eso no era lo importante, si no el que chico estaba ahí parado.

Poco después el chico desapareció. Y él salió del hospital dirigiéndose a ningún lugar en especial, conocía de memoria la pequeña ciudad y andaba por todo el lugar como si nada, sin importarle los monstros, nada podían hacerle, diviso a uno de ellos acercándose lentamente, de un momento a otros habían estado rodeándolos, y no se había dado cuenta gracias al estúpida niebla ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba parado ahí en ese mismo lugar?, corrió alejándose de esas cosas, no les temía pero con la poca magia que le quedaba últimamente no era la mejor idea quedarse entre ellos, llego al cementerio, que estaba alado de la catedral, jadeante y sonrojado, diviso como las figuras escapaban… y luego los enmascarados, mierda ¿es que nunca lo dejarían en paz?, corrió dejándolos atrás, buscando una salida hacia su propia pesadilla dirigiéndose al montículo de apartamentos.

_-Alfred… ¿q-que piensan hacer?—pregunto un agitado Arthur caminando en reversa con la mirada sorprendida y perdida en un punto especifico— ¿q-que piensan h-hacer?_

_-¿No crees que a Samael le gustaría un joven como tú?—pregunto Braginsky con una sonrisa más que tétrica y aterradora—_

Samael, estúpido dios pagado que adoraba la secta, los odiaba a todos, había mantenido su promesa de hace dos siglos atrás con su… Alfred. Suspiro cansino, girándose solo para encontrarse a si mismo mirándose fijamente sosteniendo el conejo de peluche que en algún momento sostuvo Alfred, no parecía enojado consigo mismo, si no que parecía más bien… triste, la niebla densa los cubrió mas dejando sin mucho campo de visión a ambos, y el pequeño se acerco lentamente hacia el mayor de ambos, aun con su mirada fija. Un chillido, uno que alerto a ambos se hizo presente en el ambiente ambos buscando la causa del chillido y solo el pequeño logro verlo…aquella cosa atravesó el estomago del más chico de ambos oji-verdes haciendo que la sangre salpicara hasta donde podía, las garras salieron del vientre y subieron a la cabeza, Kirkland solo se mantuvo con su cara sorprendida viendo como un moustro mataba a su pequeño, nunca antes había ocurrido, y aquella criatura desapareció dejando a Kirkland sorprendido y asustado de su destino. O al menos eso creía unas largas garras pasaron a su lado lastimando su hombro, en dos siglos no había pasado ¿Por qué hasta ahora? Se encontró corriendo de la misma manera hacia los apartamentos dejando a la criatura atrás

-Mierda… ¿qué diablos está pasando?—se pregunto a si mismo mientras corría en los pasillos perseguido por aquella cosa, hasta llegar a la habitación 302, la criatura ya no lo siguió y este entro a la habitación se sento en el mueble suspirando sonoramente—que diablos…

Inclusive para el era difícil desifrarlo.

* * *

YAY espero les guste este fic' le fata unos cuantos capitulos [como siete u ocho] para terminar, pero se pondra raro ya mero se revela la promesa! en el proximo capitulo!

¿QUE HORA ES? HORA DE LOS SPOILERS~

_"Fuiste condendado a algo por lo que no tenias que pagar"_

_"¿Samael?"_

_"Seria mejor... si tan solo me dijeras" _

_"El olor se hacia fuerte y con el, el dolor del joven Kirkland"_

_Nos vemos, por cierto tengo un nuevo fic comenzando apenas llamado THE RULE OF ROSE, si tengo un no se que cosha con los fic's de terror xD espero puedan pasar a verlo es rango M _

_***BRO FIST***_


	10. True (13)

**_N/A:_** Que hay queridos? Yo aquí de nueva cuenta escribiéndoles perdonen el trabajo me esta matando (literalmente llego demasiado cansada) Pero hoy les traigo capitulo nuevo de este y del otro fic que pareciera ya tiene hasta telarañas... :O y ¿que creen?, hacia unos días estaba hablando con una amiga y mi hermana menor acerca de este extraño fic... y bueno decidí hacer una segunda temporada, llamado "One More Soul to Call" [Un alma mas llamada], ya luego lo verán. Bien dejo de hacer comentarios, nos leemos también en el otro fic!

* * *

Le habían dicho que hablarían con él, exactamente de la verdad, ¿acaso esos dos sabían lo que ocurría?, los miro detenidamente, la joven se acerco poniendo su mano en su hombro, sonriendo sutilmente parecía estar luchando internamente por decir algo que no deseaba, y era verdad, Itzel no quería decirle lo que realmente pasaba, pero eso no acabaría si no se lo decía, o al menos eso creía ella.

Eduardo rompió el poco silencio que había, mirándolos a ambos, carraspeando

-Por Ahora la orden de Samael ya no nos persigue—comento mirando hacia atrás, juraría haber visto a Arthur en el cementerio, pero creía era solo su imaginación—

-Samael?—pregunto Alfred confundido, mirando al joven de la capucha, quien miraba hacia otro lado-¿Quién es ese?

-El dios que adora la orden que casi te mata por segunda vez—comento Itzel parpadeando lentamente, botando un suspiro cansino—tienen demasiadas reglas, el culto lo adora, y creen que si sacrifican humanos con cierto rango de edad, el volverá a la tierra—dijo posando su mirada en el de orbes azules, que estaba más confundido que antes—no te preocupes no pueden hacerte nada—

Alfred se quedo mirándolos durante unos minutos, ambos Itzel y Eduardo se estaban mirando, decidiendo si decir la verdad o no, exactamente el prefería irse, miro el cuerpo de su lado, alzando su mano para alcanzarlo, le dolía y no sabía el por qué, tomo la mano del ya difunto Arthur cuando el silencio que se creó entre ellos tres se rompió definitivamente

-¿Hasta dónde recuerdas Alfred?—pregunto Eduardo mirándolo seriamente seguido por la morena quien le miraba preocupada, quizás no deberían intervenir del todo—

-Un hospital… no hay nada claro—comento el de orbes azules tocando su cabeza, era verdad no había nada claro entre todos los recuerdos, apenas si recordaba a Arthur, si es que en algún momento había convivido con el—

-Hace doscientos años—comenzó Itzel mirando al de ojos azules cerrando brevemente los ojos—fuiste condenado por un crimen que no cometiste, y por algo que no tenias que pagar—

-¿Un crimen… algo por que pagar?—pregunto Alfred confundido y asustado, ¿Pero qué mierda estaba pasando en ese lugar?, se levanto soltando la mano del chico tomando de los hombros a la morena— ¿A qué mierda te refieres?—

-Se refiere a que fuiste quemado, por la orden de Samael—intervino Eduardo alejando al ojiazul de su hermana empujándolo levemente— ¿Sabes el por qué estas siquiera aquí Alfred?—

Alfred negó con la cabeza, no tenía idea, había venido la primera vez por una apuesta, pero que recordara, siempre que pasaba por la casa había algo que le decía que entrara a ella. Hasta la segunda vez, que al ser perseguido por el monstro entró a la casa, pero siempre sentía ese aire familiar.

-Supongo, deberíamos decirte… aunque es más fácil pensarlo—comento Eduardo frotándose las sienes de una manera en la que parecía querer explotarse parte de ellas con los dedos—hace mas de doscientos años, tu alma… para ser mas concisos, nos hizo prometer algo, de lo que al menos yo me arrepiento—dio un suspiro largo, Alfred estaba totalmente impactado—

-¿De qué rayos hablas?, ¡mi alma no puede haber hecho eso!—grito, asustado, confundido, no tenía ni la menor idea de que era lo que sentía en ese momento, era raro, estaba enfadado, confundido, asustado y por sobretodo tranquilo—

-¡Pero lo hizo!—grito de vuelta Itzel, mostrando unas cejas fruncidas—hace tiempo atrás, la orden de Samael te condeno por dos cosas… ambas, totalmente injustas e inciertas… la primera por "amar a alguien de tu mismo género" y la segunda… al parecer por que—antes de que pudiera hablar Alfred le interrumpió—

-¿Alguien de mi mismo género?—pregunto sorprendido, extrañamente sabiendo quien era la persona—

-Atrás de ti imbécil—comento Eduardo—la otra razón era porque les quitaste el sacrificio hacia Samael—el moreno parecía irritado y tenía sus razones para estarlo, habían decidido no meterse en estos doscientos años, y ahora, tenían a un idiota de quien cuidar— nos hiciste prometer, después de todo lo ocurrido antes de tu muerte, que mantendríamos al joven Kirkland lejos del culto...—

Si lo entendía algo así, lo habían condenado, por dos razones estúpidas, pero viniendo de personas como lo eran las personas del culto y en donde estaba no parecía tan sorprendido, lo habían asesinado al parecer, y él había hecho prometer a los dos jóvenes que estaban frente de el que mantendrían a Arthur lejos del culto, bien ¿Cómo carajos había pasado todo esto?, quería darse un tiro, pero el suicidio no era la mejor solución a sus problemas.

_-La magia no es algo de que burlarse idiota—comento un Arthur mientras releía uno de los libros que la orden les había, dicho acomodasen en la gran biblioteca de la iglesia—mejor no te burles._

_-oh vamos Arthie, no seas así, es divertido si lo vez desde cierto punto, crear un mundo el cual puedes controlar es sumamente excitante—comento un Alfred que no parecía sobrepasar los quince años, sonriendo mientras leía otro libro uno muy diferente al de Arthur, con símbolos extraños que la orden solía usar—_

_Alfred no era completamente creyente acerca de la orden de Samael, simplemente había estado ayudando a Arthur con algunas cosas, y bueno se había terminando enamorando de aquel muchacho que era un gruñón siempre y le ponía malas caras cuando le decía algo lindo, aun así Alfred no se rendía por nada del mundo, aunque Kirkland le había advertido que eso no era algo que debiese mostrar nunca._

Después de eso, neblina en su mente y en el exterior, miro hacia delante, ya no había nadie aquellos dos muchachos se habían marchado y había quedado solo, suspiro pesadamente, "_Así que les hice prometer que cuidarían de Arthur, la pregunta es ¿Por qué?"_ se rasco la cabeza en busca de respuestas, era demasiado difícil, inflo las mejillas, ¡¿por qué jodidos su alma había hecho eso?!, la respuesta cayo de golpe junto con la sangre que se acumuló en sus mejillas, recordando las palabras que el joven le había murmurado antes de morir… "te amo" ¿amor?, se palmeo la frente a sí mismo, se valía ser estúpido cuando estaba enamorado, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza fuertemente, al tiempo que comenzaba a recordar todos los momentos con Arthur, era cierto, era atractivo y había algo que decía que si llegaba al final de todo esto podría preguntarle por fin que pasaba y tendría en claro sus sentimientos, algo lo jalo de su camisa mirando hacia abajo, era un niño, pero no era Arthur, tenía el cabello corto rubio marrón, y sus ojos grandes no podía distinguir el color, supuso era otra visión.

-Me he perdido—hablo el niño que sostenía un conejo como el que sostenía el niño Arthur cuando lo encontró, solo que este en vez de ser rosado era azul, y tenía la cara manchada con sangre, eso era escalofriante, el pequeño parecía querer llorar—

-Oh, puedes venir conmigo—lo abrazo, sintiendo el abrazo a su cuello, y los temblores del cuerpo más pequeño que el—exactamente a donde o quien buscabas…—

-n-no lo recuerdo—comento el chiquillo llorando, tapando con su llanto los pasos sigilosos que se acercaban, hasta que fueron capaces o al menos el niño de ver lo que se acercaba— … ahg!

Alfred volteo, había algo ahí, demonios, había una criatura todavía peor que la anterior que estaba detrás escondiéndose entre las sombras, y no lo había escuchado por el llanto del menor, abrazo fuerte al chico y salió disparado, y al parecer la cosa los seguía dejando salir un chillido sumamente enojado y adolorido, con claridad podía ver que no solo tenía dos brazos si no que eran tres, y con ellos se impulsaba a seguir, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, girando en varias ocasiones al encontrar un callejón sin salida, hasta que encontró un letrero.

-Parque de diversiones Toluca—diviso antes de pasar por lo largo, y esconderse donde estaba una de las atracciones del lugar, para ser mas exactos el carrusel… mientras veía como esa cosa pasaba junto a este e intentaba calmar al pequeño—

* * *

La historia se pone interesante, y rara. \(._.)/ pueden matarme si quieren, pero dentro de seis capitulos hay lemon y dentro de tres capitulos mas nuestra historia llega al drama principal :O

Alfred: ¿No hay spoilers hoy?

Arthur: Si ¿no hay Spoilers hoy?

n/A: No hoy no, piquense (? okey no, pero si los pongo arruino el proximo capitulo, y los demas ademas ya adelante que hay accion XXX entre ustedes no se quejen!

A/A: PERVERTIDA!


	11. Terminal Show (relleno)

**N/A**: Hola como están?, bueno gracias al trabajo y a que mi madre pide que la vaya a buscar, no puedo subir constantemente mis capítulos, perdonen si tardo en subir uno de los dos fics que tengo ahora abiertos, y como les decía!... xD yush mejor comencemos por que Arthie se nos puso impaciente y acabo bebiendo. Bueno perdonen este capitulo es relleno... xD se los dije hay capitulos de relleno en mi historia pensaba hacerle como naruto, relleno en el relleno... pero es fastidioso.

* * *

Se escuchaban a lo lejos del parque unos pasos, parecían ser arrastrados con tal lentitud que pareciese el ser estaba dañado, dejo al niño en una parte donde pudiera estar seguro, y se acerco, despacio, intentando no hacer nada, viendo que el hombre estaba encorvado, pensando en que se había lastimado, quizás ya sabia todo lo que había pasado pero eso no era razón para dejar a un herido en medio de la nada y mas con esas cosas persiguiéndolo, pudo ver el cabello puntiagudo y rubio, y eso lo alarmo.

-Arthur… ¿Eres tú?—pregunto sintiendo miedo, acercándose cada vez más rápido de lo que usualmente lo haría, tomando a la criatura por el brazo, asustado y sorprendido, esperanzado de que no le pasara nada—

Cuando lo tomo del brazo, aquella criatura que pensaba que era Arthur alzo su mano contra el empujándolo de un solo manotazo, la luz de la lámpara comenzó a parpadear hasta prenderse de nueva cuenta, su cuerpo se petrifico, sus piernas no respondían, e inclusive su semblante mostraba sorpresa y a la vez terror, esa cosa… estaba encorvada lucia sumamente delgada, la cara la tenia vendada, dejando un solo ojo a la luz, que estaba entre rojo, negro y verde, sus largos brazos y piernas estaban marcados por cicatrices, nuevas y viejas, su torso desnudo y huesudo tenia marcas, símbolos del Beyatral entre otros, muchos de ellos los había visto en la iglesia de la orden de Samael, parecía estar sufriendo y buscando su desquite con el mundo... seguramente la orden le había hecho lo que ahora era. Miro detenidamente sus ojos, parecía estar llorando sangre, se movía lentamente hacia Alfred y este no podía reaccionar, alzando su mano para golpearlo de nueva cuenta, reacciono, dando un giro.

No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora, que la luz se dirigía hacia abajo a causa del giro que había estado arrastrando dos cuerpos, los de los enmascarados, trago duro, caminando hacia atrás para no hacer ningún movimiento brusco, pero la criatura estaba ya de frente a el, alzándolo por el cuello, y ahora se encontraba pataleando luchando por su vida. Soltó una patada, no tenía armas, la criatura cayo completamente dejando escapar un chillido en forma de grito que causo que Jones cerrara con potencia los ojos, asi que esa era la causa del chillido que siempre escuchaba al salir la oscuridad, corrió a todo lo que sus piernas cansadas podían dar llegando donde el niño, tomándolo por la mano y saliendo despavoridos por el otro lugar de aquel parque de diversiones.

-¡¿S-señor… a donde vamos?!—pregunto temeroso el pequeño corriendo como podía tras Alfred, quien ya estaba demasiado cansado-S-señor… t-tiene un brazo herido—el niño lo dijo sorprendido y Alfred volteo a ver, era cierto tenía el brazo herido, una gran cortadura—

No solo eso, comenzaba a ver borroso y rojo, supuso que tenia una herida cerca de la ceja o en su defecto en la cabeza, escucho el chillido y la respiración de la criatura, viendo completamente borroso para caer de lleno al suelo.

-C-corre—fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de cerrar sus ojos completamente.

La criatura termino por tomarlo de un pie y arrastrarlo hacia un lugar desconocido.

Se despertó al escuchar la voz suave que le hablaba como si le conociera.

-Buenos días Alfred

* * *

Chan chan chan~ ¿quien es? quien sabe ._. veanlo en el proximo capitulo!.


	12. Who Knows

N/A: Hola Chicos!, ya se que llevo DOS MESES sin publicar ni miércoles de este fic... ¿pensaban que me había olvidado? No señores!, no me olvido... se los debo, de hecho la segunda temporada de esto esta ya hecha. La saga es del AU HetaHill. (Silent Hill+ Hetalia = HetaHill) eue. la segunda saga se llama "One More Soul to the Call" habla del hijo de Alfred, pero deberán leer este al final :) Bueno dejo de spoilearles con mis futuros fics y si me gustan los fics largos y medio confusos... Asi que mejor vamos con la historia. Lamento si hay partes en las que no tiene coherencia. Suelo ponerme incoherente en la noches.

* * *

-Buenos días Alfred—dijo una voz cantarina y femenina que estaba al frente de el, no había podido reconocerle hasta que ella volteo descubriéndose la cara, pues llevaba una capucha algo larga que le cubría mas de la mitad del rostro. Abrió sus ojos con gran temor, siguiéndole con la mirada a medida que se acercaba—sabes querido Alfred… Cuando escapaste de la iglesia supe… que, Arthur no está muerto—comento sonriendo de manera tétrica—así, se que puedo matarlo enfrente de tus ojos—

Trago duro, mirando a la rusa enfrente de el, intentando sostenerle la mirada y respirando despacio, sentía que podía ver el cómo funcionaba su sistema respiratorio. Soltó un suspiro algo bajo que hizo sobresaltar a la otra persona.

-Alfred… te diré esto—trono los dedos y se comenzaban a escuchar pasos detrás de la puerta de la habitación—cuando supimos que volvías estábamos todos asustados… de que pudieras salirte del camino de nuevo… y bueno… te contare algunas cosas que debes saber de la orden—los pasos se alejaban y regresaban esperando la señal de entrar –

-¿Q-Que es exactamente lo que quieres decirme…?—pregunto temeroso riendo nerviosamente, estar cerca de esa mujer, le hacía doler la cabeza, sudar frio y tragar duro, esa mujer bien podría hacer que todo lo que creía se fuera a la misma mierda—

-Veras cariño… La orden de Samael… no es como piensas, queremos que el nuevo dios renazca, que regrese con nosotros… pero… el pueblo que tanto se esmero, está manchado por dos, un mismo pecado ¿sabes de que hablo Alfred?—pregunto distorsionando la sonrisa en una sádica sonrisa haciendo que la recamara donde se encontraban se volviera helada y sin ruidos, tan silenciosa como los cementerios. Alfred negó con su cabeza lentamente, le causaba pavor el verla, volvió su mirada violeta hacia Alfred después de apartarla unos segundos—me refiero mi querido Alfred, a que… Tu y Arthur han hecho algo considerado pecado… y no solo eso… has matado a la madre de Arthur, por seguir con ese pecado y nosotros… intentamos borrarlo, pero no se pudo –dijo poniendo uno de sus dedos en su boca simulando inocencia—además de que nos has quitado a quien recibiría al dios –trono los dedos haciendo que dos hombres enmascarados entraran a la habitación llenos de sangre en las ropas—supongo que sabes que es lo que pasara…

Para los siguientes minutos la sangre se helo.

Encima de la cama, el cuerpo helado y muerto del pequeño Arthur yacía escurriendo un poco de sangre la cual estaba comenzando a coagularse, se acerco precavidamente con los ojos abiertos del miedo y espanto que le había causado ver al menor que persiguió por más de media cuidad, con las manos temblorosas y sudando frio, trago de nueva cuenta lo poco de saliva que se agolpaba en su boca y corría hacia su garganta, buscando un lugar donde alojarse. Respiro pausadamente. Para luego mirar fijamente los ojos verdes sin vida y sin color, y su boca entreabierta, una imagen que nunca había deseado ver en nadie, ni siquiera en sus enemigos. Acaricio la mejilla sutilmente mientras los enmascarados lo tomaban por los brazos y el miraba como lo sacaban por la ventana antes de tirarlo del tercer piso.

_-Oye Alfred… ¿por qué tu no crees en Samael?—pregunto un Arthur de doce años sosteniendo un conejo de peluche rosado, mientras un Alfred de diez años le miraba sonriendo—_

_-Pues… mama dice que Samael no es un dios—comento riendo y mirando al mayor que estaba sorprendido por sus palabras— ¡oh vamos Arthie, no te pongas así!—_

_-Soy Arthur, maldita sea—comento agrio el menor inflando las mejillas, desde que conocía a Alfred siempre le decía Arthie, haciendo molestar a Kirkland, suspiro agotado con Alfred nunca se podía—vale… no es para tu mama un dios real…_

Aquella conversación había agolpado en su mente y cuando abrió los ojos ya no había nadie en la habitación solo él. Dio un suspiro, cayendo sentado en la cama, mirando que estaba en el sitio de apartamentos, ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?, no tenía idea, pero no era de preocuparle demasiado. Llego a la puerta principal después de caminar un poco por la habitación sucia, abriéndola y caminando por todo el pasillo, había escuchado cerrar una puerta proveniente del piso de arriba, el edificio abandonado tenía buena acústica.

Llego hasta donde quería y miro la puerta, traía el numero 302, suspiro un poco, creyó escuchar voces, demasiadas para su gusto y rezo por que no fueran de los enmascarados… Abrió de golpe la puerta encontrando el living vacio, escuchando pequeños gemidos, para mirar a todos lados encontrando restos de sangre por los muebles y partes de la habitación, como si alguien se hubiera apoyado y tuviera una herida bastante severa.

-¿Hola?—pregunto mientras recorría el living con demasiada cautela para su gusto, mirando a todas partes buscando algo con que protegerse—

-Alfred?—reconocía esa voz, miro a un lado para encontrarse con la voz proveniente de aquel sujeto, esos ojos, ese mismo rostro, se alegro tanto de verlo que quería abrazarlo y estrujarlo… pero estaba mal, demasiado mal, se quedo mirándole unos momentos—¿pasa algo?

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?—pregunto caminando hacia atrás, quizá todo era una mala broma de su cerebro que no hacia más que decirle que era una trampa y que le estaban jugando una mala broma—

-Alfred… yo…

-Eres….

* * *

Perdon que sea corto mi cerebro hoy no dio para mas (? perdonen se que no debo publicar a lo imbecil pero esto debia publicarlo. el proximo si es mas largo... mucho mas misterio e historia y suspenso para ustedes !


	13. Chapter 13

Oh Rayos, ¿cuando tiempo llevo sin publicar aquí?, supongo ya mucho. Bueno hoy les traigo un McCdoble :) el paquete del McCdoble

1.- Capítulo actualizado de "la Casa Embrujada"

2.- Capitulo Actualizado de Piratas del Caribe

No incluye bebidas.

Espero que les guste y que no se hagan bolas con este capitulo, que ya mero estamos por terminar, este y unos cinco más, y listo. Perdón los motivos fueron mas familiares que cualquier otro... así que perdonen.

* * *

Se hizo unos pasos para atrás al mirar a quien estaba justamente enfrente de él. Sus ojos se agrandaron en sorpresa y en obvia confusión, la pregunta rondaba en su cabeza ¿Cómo es que el había acabado ahí?

Sinceramente, creyó que los únicos capaces de ir a ese lugar eran el y Arthur, pero su creencia cayo cuando vio al rubio delante de el en la misma confusión que Alfred, sonidos de pasos y quejidos llenaron la habitación, sus ojos miraron hacia el cuarto, asombrándose más, no estaba solo aquella otra melena con las ropas manchadas en carmín lo había seguido a aquel mundo de la muerte. Trago duro, si era una broma que el mismo lugar de tinieblas le estaba jugando, era jugar con sus emociones y corazón. El primero rubio camino hacia el abrazándolo y tanteando con la vista y manos si estaba bien, el segundo se dejo caer en uno de los sillones profiriendo un bufido audible y un gemido de dolor.

-No deberías estar aquí… deberías estar descansando—comento el primero aun abrazando a Alfred, quien desconcertado no podía decir nada—aun estas herido…

-No… hace falta—comento sonriendo, acomodado en el sillón donde estaba respirando lo más que podía cerrando sus ojos, la pérdida de sangre lo estaba cansando—m-me alegra que estés bien gordo.

_¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué?... _

Aquellas preguntas rondaban en la cabeza de Alfred, quien cuando el muchacho se separo de el para mirarlo sus ojos impactaron contra los violetas, y la sonrisa reconfortante del chico, no podía moverse hasta que el otro profirió un suspiro y fue con el que estaba sentado sonriendo, tomando su mano para mirar por debajo de su camisa sus vendajes, Jones se dejo caer de rodillas aun pasmado.

Ambos lo miraron, estaba llorando ¿impotencia?, ¿felicidad?, ¿enojo?, no sabía ni siquiera el mismo Alfred por que lloraba, segundos pasos se escucharon provenientes de otra habitación, caminaban con parsimonia, unos pocos gemidos de dolor se hicieron presentes en la habitación, los azules de Alfred impactaron contra los verdes. Que lo miraban con ternura, alivianado de que el muchacho estuviese bien, una pequeña sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro de Arthur, mientras que sus pasos, poco a poco avanzaban hacia donde Alfred. Y este segundo en shock aun no podía reaccionar bien, torpemente avanzo unos pocos pasos a tropezones hasta que el de ojos verdes estuvo en frente de él, arrodillándose y abrazándolo entre lagrimas, pidiendo perdón y profiriendo frases que alivianaban su ser cada vez mas y mas.

Alfred lo abrazo de la misma manera, alivianado que estuviera bien, manchándose de sangre, soltando algunas lagrimas, y dejando ver un lado vulnerable ante los otros dos que sonreían un poco ante la escena, el que estaba sentado tosió llamando la atención de ambos, haciendo que Arthur soltara un gruñido pequeño y terminara por levantarse de nueva cuenta con bastante dificultad, y Alfred le siguiera el paso.

-Supongo… los conoces—hablo Arthur con dificultad mirando a ambos chicos frente suyo—

-S-si—esa fue la respuesta corta y confusa de Alfred, podría casi jurar que eran ellos pero, no sabía si en verdad eran reales aunque el abrazo se había sentido muy real—

-Siéntate… debemos contarte algo Alfred—profirió con suma dificultad el que yacía sentado haciendo que este se asustara en sí, con dificultad comenzó a hablar hasta que quien estaba a su lado le reprendió diciendo que era mejor que el hablase, pues su condición no era del todo optima.

-Todos alguna vez nos conectamos por esta casa… el, yo… tu… Arthur—comenzó quien estaba a un lado del herido, mirando preocupado al chico del rizo anti-gravedad—y después de que ya sabes parte de la verdad, de el por qué la orden te persigue tanto, y a Arthur supongo que puedes escuchar esto—bajo su cabeza dándose valor a sí mismo, pero el sujeto que estaba a su lado tomo su mano dándole el valor que necesitaba para seguir—durante mucho tiempo hemos estado encerrados aquí, el pasado, y tu presente se han fundido. Gracias a que has sobrevivido, nosotros no somos de tu presente, al menos nosotros dos no—se señalo a sí mismo y luego al otro joven que sostenía su mano—somos parte de tu pasado, que alguna vez hizo la promesa de regresar a este lugar y proteger a Arthur con su vida, como una vez atrás lo hizo. Arthur es parte de tu pasado y presente—Alfred estaba asombrado, y horrorizado… ¿hacia cuanto tiempo había vivido con semejante mentira en toda su vida? Ni el mismo lo sabía, quizá toda su vida era una maldita mentira ahora desvelada por aquel que creyó siempre lo apoyaba—tu memoria no regreso… no completamente, solo una porción, pero nosotros…

-¿Por qué exactamente estas diciéndome esto…?—pregunto casi sin emoción, su voz estoica y el bajo volumen que utilizaba hicieron que lo miraran a ver— ¿Por qué decirme que toda mi vida fue un engaño… que toda mi vida… no era más que una maldita mierda en todo este asunto…? No le veo sentido…

-Por qué, tu así lo decidiste—alego el del sillón más calmado que todos inclinándose hacia adelante para encarar al estadounidense que no dejaba de temblar y mirar el suelo ante sus palabras—tu fuiste el que nos mantuviste en esto desde siempre, tu yo… anterior mantuvo su promesa, llegaste hasta aquí, protegiste a Arthur cuantas veces pudiste, y nosotros terminamos aquí, por el simple hecho de que… queríamos estar contigo. Esa es la razón por la que estamos aquí nosotros dos, por la que te decimos esto, porque tu promesa y por que el hechizo que hiciste hace tiempo atrás no se puede desvanecer y por que la orden ha vuelto a comenzar a sacrificar a las personas… ¿no es así… Arthur?

Alfred miro a Arthur, es cuando se dio cuenta que traía consigo en uno de sus costados un manchón de liquido carmín, llevando una mano a la zona, manchándola con aquel liquido que tanto detestaba, para mirar la cara de Arthur que le pedía perdón, aquella cara que había visto en la iglesia anteriormente, antes de morir.

-Ellos comienzan a buscar a los que estén junto a ti Alfred—el oji-esmeralda bajo la vista mirando su propia herida soltando un par de lagrimas— ¿que se supone debía hacer para protegerte de la orden, cuando yo era el condenado? ¿Qué debía hacer después de que diste tu vida para salvarme de ellos? –pregunto sollozando, esa era la parte que aun Alfred no entendía—

-No llores Arthur—le dijo el chico poniéndose a su altura, alzando su mirada—

-Arthur… yo… no… s-se que… decir—Alfred no sabía esa parte de su propia historia aun tampoco, era bastante raro a decir verdad— ¿Qué se supone hice o debí hacer… Francis?...


	14. AVISO IMPORTANTE!

Hola a Todos los chicos que me leen. Estoy sumamente feliz por regresar, eh por razones de que no he tenido tiempo para ver mis historias, mis cuentas de rol y eso... no he podido subir, pero me ha entrado por rescribir esta historia e ilustrarla.

Miren, con reescribirla me refiero a que, volveré a comenzarla, le pondré un poco mas de sentido -ya había leído que no tenia mucho- y las ilustraciones e imágenes -dado que ando en vacaciones del trabajo- las pondré en el tumblr, esto con el fin de, que ustedes tengan una imagen con que basarse de la historia.

Perdonen enserio si los he dejado colgados de la historia, pueden abuchear si quieren, yo no los culpo... La historia la pondré aquí y ahí si quieren preguntarme o hacerme un comentario constructivo pueden hacerlo en ambas partes. y Ask todo lo que quieran pregúntale a mis personajes, entre otras cosas, ademas de igual poner imágenes de una nueva historia que estoy creando junto con una amiga y otra que es de World of Suits, y de uno que otro One Shoot. Creo que es todo.

Disculpen las molestias que les he causado.

El tumblr: silent hetalia . com

no olviden quitarle los espacios.

Los quiere: NowhereGirlKirkland 3!


End file.
